


The Contract

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [24]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Contracts, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Flogging, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: The Dom continued to rain the scourge on the sub's back, watching it get redder and welt up. A few blows broke skin and made him smile.Gerard couldn't take any more. He moved one of his hands from his back and hit it twice on the ground...a sign he had been told to use by one of the other Doms if things got too much and he couldn't talk. This was the first time he'd needed to use the signal since coming to the club."Too much for you huh? Too bad."The Dom hit him more and harder now.





	1. Prologue: They Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> New fic for you guys from my very own Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_! This one is going to be good. Not a ton of angst, but plenty of frerard! ^-^
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***dombedward***_ who has been a loyal fan and reader than longer than I can remember! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

"Yes, thank you...I'll be there...goodbye."  
  
Gerard hung up the phone and took a breath...he was really going to do this, and now there was no backing out.

* * *

  
At the age of 12, Gerard Way worked out that he was gay when he found the captain of the football team to be more attractive than the head cheerleader.  
  
At the age of 17, Gerard worked out that he was not only a total bottom but also a sub when his boyfriend at the time introduced him to that life.  
  
At the age of 26, after several nightmare relationships with Doms who were only really interested in their own pleasure, Gerard worked out that relationships weren't for him, and that maybe if he wanted to continue to sub, then he would be forever alone.  
  
Now, at the age of 28, after trying hook-up websites, one night stands, and every gay bar in the city...Gerard had come to the conclusion that if he was going to get what he needed, without the whole getting attached thing, or the dangers of one night stands that could (and had) lead to Emergency Room visits at 3 in the morning, and calling his brother to pick him up from said visits, and having to explain them...then he was going to have to try another route.  
  
_That_ is what had lead him to making that telephone call...the one to a place he had been told about called **The Exchange**...the place that if he had been told right, could be just what he was looking for.

* * *

  
*** _Time stamp~One week after the phone call_ ***  
  
  
Gerard was nervous. The club he was going to was private and expensive, but he was good at saving money and could easily afford the membership fee. He had dressed in his tight black skinny jeans and a gray vest top with paint splatters on it, and his favorite leather jacket that looked good on his slim body. His shoulder length firetruck red hair was washed and dried, tousled with his fingers for that careless, "just fucked" look, and he had the next day free to recover, so he didn't have to worry about not being in the best state for his job at the library...but he was still nervous.  
  
The woman he'd spoken to on the phone had told him that he could have a month's membership to see if this would work for him, and after that, he would need to commit to a 6-month contract with one of the half dozen Doms that worked there or leave.  
  
Gerard _hoped_ that one of those Doms would be what he was looking for, but at this point, after so many disappointments, he wasn't going to hold his breath.  
  
He arrived at the club at a few minutes after 7pm, took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

  
*** _Time stamp~Two weeks later_ ***  
  
  
Gerard had tried 4 of the 6 Doms so far. None of them was a good fit, and he was pretty sure the one he was seeing tonight wasn't going to be any better. He'd been told that the man's name was Matt, and that he was rather more... _aggressive_ than the other Doms he had tried, but then that wasn't a bad thing necessarily, as he had kind of wanted the others to go a little harder, but they wouldn't.  
  
He dressed in the same outfit he did every time he went to the club, as he had found that a good way to keep that side of his life separate from the rest. He _never_ wore any part of that outfit at work...ever.  
  
When Gerard arrived, he took his customary deep breath, then walked inside.  
  
Madam Ballato, the lady in charge of the place smiled as he walked in and showed him straight through to Matt's room. Gerard went in and sat down to wait. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"You're late."  
  
The Dom sat imposingly in one of the wing-back chairs, fingers steeped against his chin.  
  
Gerard lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
He answered, quiet but clear.  
  
The man stood up.  
  
"Did I ask you a question?"  
  
Gerard swallowed and shook his hung head.  
  
"No, sir. Sorry, sir."  
  
"That's better. Now strip, on your knees and hands behind your back."  
  
Gerard nodded and hurried to comply. He put his clothes on the table by the door and was naked and on his knees for the Dom in less than a minute, head bowed and hands folded behind his back. His cock was already semi-hard and the session hadn't even really begun yet.  
  
"Nice very nice."  
  
He circled around him like a shark. He ran a finger down his spine.  
  
Gerard shivered slightly but remained in his place.  
  
The Dom walked away and went to the wall. He looked at the toys there and found a scourge. It had bits of plastic instead of metal, but it still had a bite to it. He grabbed it and turned back to the sub.  
  
"I'm going to gag you now."  
  
He showed the sub a dick shaped ball gag.  
  
Gerard worried slightly that the Dom hadn't mentioned any sort of safe-word, but he figured the guy knew what he was doing, and opened his mouth wide for the gag.  
  
"Good girl. "  
  
The Dom tightened the strap hard. He then moved behind the younger man and pushed him over face down and ass up.  
  
Gerard sucked in a breath through his nose as his face hit the hard floor, pain shooting through his right cheek as he'd turned his head at the last second. He squeezed his eyes shut and went with it...this was what he was here for after all, right?  
  
The Dom lifted his hand high with the scourge in it and then brought it down hard.  
  
Gerard gasped behind the gag as his body jolted under the impact. He righted his position quickly, digging his blunt fingernails into his palms that he had somehow managed to keep behind his back.  
  
Gerard was no wimp, that was just one strike, and he would be ashamed of himself if he stopped this after just one...but that _was_ fucking hard! He braced for the next.  
  
The Dom continued to rain the scourge on the sub's back, watching it get redder and welt up. A few blows broke skin and made him smile.  
  
Gerard couldn't take any more. He moved one of his hands from his back and hit it twice on the ground...a sign he had been told to use by one of the other Doms if things got too much and he couldn't talk. This was the first time he'd needed to use the signal since coming to the club.  
  
"Too much for you huh? Too bad."  
  
The Dom hit him more and harder now.  
  
Gerard moved his other hand now, both going for the strap that held the gag tightly in place as he started to try to get away, rolling onto his side and kicking his legs out...the Dom _had_ to stop now...right?  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
The Dom grabbed Gerard by the hair.  
  
Tears were streaming down Gerard's red face now as he struggled, clawing at the Dom's hands as he started to choke on the gag, panic setting in.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The Dom turned and saw another Dom in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Master Iero?"  
  
"Sorry in interrupt your scene, but there is someone looking for you. Said there was an emergency with Annie."  
  
"Fuck, Sorry man, that's my daughter, I have to go."  
  
And like that the Dom let Gerard go and walked out.  
  
Gerard was shaking as he curled up into a ball, his fingers fumbling uselessly with the gag.  
  
"Dammit Matt."  
  
Frank ran forward and undid the gag quickly.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Gerard shrank in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut then opening them wide to look at the stranger.  
  
"I've had enough..."  
  
He choked out, voice a little wrecked.  
  
"No more, please s-sir."  
  
"Hey hey hey, he's gone...wait...you were not in a scene?"  
  
Gerard looked up with wet eyes.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Shit, you're still under. Fuck, and he left you? Wait...so none of this was consensual?"  
  
"I...Sir?"  
  
"Did you agree to everything that Matt did to you?"  
  
"The...the gag, sir."  
  
"And where is the bell or clacker he gave you since you couldn't say the safe word."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Gerard frowned slightly. His shaking was starting to slow down a little.  
  
"How did you let him know to stop the scene?"  
  
Gerard lifted a still trembling hand and hit the floor twice in demonstration.  
  
Frank watched but looked puzzled. Hitting the floor meant nothing to him unless it was agreed on. He saw the sub starting to come down.  
  
"Come on, let's get you taken care of."  
  
Frank stopped though before he touched him.  
  
"May I take you to the aftercare room?"  
  
Gerard blinked up at him for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Please, sir."  
  
Frank picked the sub up and carried him out of the room. He could feel him shivering with the temperature changes. He quickly entered the aftercare room and placed him on the sofa. He covered him with blankets and then went to get the apple juice and cookies from the fridge.  
  
Gerard tugged the blankets tight around himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt so tired, he couldn't keep his eyelids from fluttering shut.  
  
"No no, come on, you have to eat and drink and then you can sleep."  
  
Frank placed the straw in the juice box and slipped it between the sub's lips.  
  
"Come on a few sips."  
  
Gerard sucked halfheartedly, his eyelids to heavy to open now.  
  
"There you go, good girl."  
  
Frank pulled the juice back and pressed one of the small cookies to the sub's lips next.  
  
"You can do, being so good for me now. Come on, just a few pieces."  
  
Gerard whined sleepily but opened his mouth a little.  
  
Frank smiled and stroked the sub's hair as he ate the cookies. He then laid his head on his lap and murmured quietly till he fell asleep.  
  
Once the sub was asleep, Frank accessed the damage to his back. it was pretty bad, but not too much skin broken. he pulled out the arnica cream and started to slather it on. The sub's back would still hurt, but not a bad without the cream.  
  
Gerard woke feeling warm and safe. He opened his eyes a little and stretched, but winced as he felt like the skin on his back was tearing when he moved.  
  
"Shitfuckbollocksmotherfuckingassholes!"  
  
He swore out through gritted teeth, rapid fire.  
  
"Whoa, that's quite a mouthful. I take it that your back still hurts. Let me put more cream on it."  
  
Gerard looked over at the man who'd spoken. He _sort of_ recognized him, but not really...like from a dream or something.  
  
"Thanks...who are you?"  
  
"I'm Frank or Master Iero when I am playing. What about you?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Gerard chuckled self-consciously.  
  
"Hi. I'm Gerard."  
  
"Hi, Gerard, nice to meet you."  
  
Frank laughed as he shook the sub's hand with the one not applying cream.  
  
"I've never seen you here before, are you new?"  
  
Gerard shrugged one shoulder, then hissed and made a mental note not to do that again.  
  
"I'm on a trial month, but after..."  
  
He shivered slightly then let his shoulders sag and his head drop.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go home and forget about it."  
  
"Is it because of Matt, cos please don't think that all Doms are like that. Matt is a special kind of ass...in fact, I have not met anyone named Matt that wasn't."  
  
Gerard chuckled at that.  
  
"I don't think I have either..."  
  
He sighed before continuing, eyes cast down.  
  
"No, he was the fifth Dom I tried here, and I know they're not all like him, cos the others weren't quite rough enough, but at least they discussed safe words and stuff before they did anything...I just...I've had Doms before but _none_ have really been right, and I'm starting to realize that I'm probably not going to find what I'm looking for here, or anywhere else..."  
  
He met Frank's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. You've probably got things to do and I'm sat here monopolizing your time. Sorry, I should probably go."  
  
He started to get up.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Frank put command in his voice.  
  
Gerard swallowed and sat back down immediately.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, I know that you have had some bad experiences, but I think that is on the Doms, not you. You seem to be the perfect sub. You listen and acknowledge what you are told and that is a good quality. How about doing a scene with me next week. It is your last week right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Gerard nodded...he hadn't even noticed that he had unconsciously put his hands behind his back when Master Iero said "stop".  
  
"Alright, so there is no harm in trying one last time."  
  
He gave Gerard an easy smile.  
  
Gerard nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Is that a Yes Sir to Master Iero, or a yes sir to a request from Frank?"  
  
Gerard swallowed, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Uh, yes...Frank..."  
  
He smiled shakily.  
  
"One last time would be o-ok."  
  
"Great! Now, why don't I help you get dressed and tell you how to care for your back. You're gonna need help, though, have anyone?"  
  
Gerard bit his lip, blushing slightly and looking down.  
  
"Just my brother...he's going to hate me so much for this...he already knows more about my sex life than he ever wanted to."  
  
"Well, at least you can trust him."  
  
Frank chuckled again.  
  
"Come on, let's get you dressed."  
  
Frank carefully led the sub out of the aftercare room back to where he met him. He had a feeling that this was not going to be a trial run, but the beginning of something special.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Gerard, have you ever made a contract with someone?"
> 
> "A contract?..."
> 
> Gerard frowned slightly in confusion.
> 
> "What, like for a job?"
> 
> Frank chuckled.
> 
> "Not quite the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry to be kind of behind in this fic. When I did all those updates, I was not really doing much writing with anyone so we kind of got behind. This chapter really starts to give you an idea of both Gerard and Frank's personalities though as well as how contracts work in the BDSM world. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

"You say that now Mikey, but I don't think you'll do it...look, I gotta go."

Gerard hung up the phone after telling his brother that he would talk to him soon, then went to get ready. Today...he looked at his watch...in just over 90 minutes time, he would be having his session with that Dom, the one who talked him down and fed him juice and cookies last week...Master Iero...Frank.

Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't find the tattoo covered man attractive, after all, he has eyes...but he had no desire to get close to him in any way other than as his sub, and _that_ was reliant on tonight going well of course. 

Gerard stripped off the plain black shirt he'd worn for work that day as he headed into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. He shut the door and turned on the shower to let the water heat up as he undid his jeans and pushed them down his slim thighs. The room steamed up quickly with the door closed, and as soon as he had removed his boxers, he stepped under the hot spray. It was probably a little hotter than most people would be comfortable with, but that's how he liked it...he liked that his skin felt tight and tingly and a little oversensitive after he'd finished.

He let the water run over him for a few minutes before he picked up his loofah on a stick and a bottle of shower gel that he didn't remember buying. He poured a generous amount of the coffee scented gel onto the rough surface of the loofah head, then placed the bottle of gel back on the little shelf next to him and started to scrub himself clean. 

Gerard let his mind wander as he washed the day's sweat and grime from his body...he may work inside a library all day, but that library was a 35 minute ride each way on a usually packed, hot and smelly train...35 minutes if he was lucky, that is. He always felt gross and disgusting by the time he got home, and even if he had no plans to leave the house again that day, he would always scrub his skin till it was almost raw, just to rid himself of that feeling.

He spent a good 20 minutes scrubbing every inch of skin with his loofah, and used more than half of the full bottle of shower gel. He made a mental note to try to remember where he had got the gel, cos he found the scent particularly pleasing, and he would get some more...if he could remember.

After he'd finished washing his body, he hung up the loofah and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He was a little surprised to see that the shampoo was also coffee scented, and wondered why he didn't remember buying either item. He shrugged and put it down to his shitty memory, then squirted the shampoo in to his hand, placed the bottle back beside the shower gel, and got on with washing his shoulder length red hair. When he felt that his hair was shampooed enough, he stepped back under the water, that was starting to loose its heat a little, and rinsed both shower gel and shampoo away. He wasn't that surprised that the water ran a little bit pink, as it wasn't that long since he'd coloured his hair, but it was a touch disappointing never the less, as it meant that the vibrant colour wouldn't last as long as he had hoped it would.

Once the water ran clear, he turned it off and reached out of the shower to grab a towel from the rack. He roughly dried his hair then wrapped the large red towel around his waist and left the still steamy bathroom. 

His bedroom was cold in comparison, and Gerard couldn't help the shiver that went through him. He dried himself quickly, then pulled on a fresh pair of black boxer-briefs, and returned to the bathroom to hang up the towel, brush his teeth and pick up his day clothes to put into his hamper.

When he was done, deciding that he really didn't need to shave, he went back into his bedroom and pulled out his usual outfit. He dressed quickly, then messed with his hair for a few minutes until it had that perfect "just fucked" look that he liked, then checked he had everything; keys, phone, wallet...pain killers...then turned off his bedroom light and headed out.

The cab he'd ordered was waiting for him outside as he'd requested, and after a quiet 10 minute drive, they arrived at the club. Gerard was glad that the club didn't look like what it was from the outside, cos that would've probably gotten him a funny look from the driver. After paying the man, Gerard walked inside the unassuming looking building.

Madam Ballato was there to greet him again. She took his jacket, then quickly showed him down to what he presumed was Master Iero's room. He thanked her quietly as she opened the door for him before she walked away.

Gerard stepped inside, expecting the usual...chains, floggers hung on the wall...the usual. What he saw instead was a table with a chair placed at either side of it. On the table was a sheet of paper and a pen, and sat on one of the chairs was Frank. 

"Err...hello Sir?"

Gerard said, making himself sound more unsure than he really wanted to. He didn't understand what was happening...weren't they going to play?

"Hey Gerard. You don't have address me as anything but Frank right now."

He pointed to the chair.

"Have a seat and let's talk for a bit."

Gerard blinked stupidly for a moment then nodded and sat down awkwardly.

"Um, ok...Frank."

Frank watched the older man sit down. He was nervous and it made him look vulnerable. Frank liked that in a sub.

"So Gerard, have you ever made a contract with someone?"

"A contract?..."

Gerard frowned slightly in confusion.

"What, like for a job?"

Frank chuckled.

"Not quite the same."

Frank watched him. His body language showed he was scared and ready to run. Frank would fix that.

"So in any good Dom/sub relationship there are rules and guidlines that a sub has to follow. That does not mean though that the Dom dosen't have rules and guideline too set by the sub. It is a give and take. Make sense?"

Gerard chewed his lip thoughtfully then nodded.

"Yes, it does, but..."

He trailed off, frowning again.

"So no matter how short the duration is with a Dom, there should always be a contract. Usually it is verbal if it is for one scene. The sub tells the Dom what they don't like and the Dom tells the sub what they expect. If they can come to an agreement, the scene moves forward. This includes safe words, non verbal signals, soft lines and hard lines."

Gerard tilted his head.

"That Dom last week...he didn't..."

He trailed off again, frowning deeper and looking at his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, well not everyone follows the proper rules."

Frank handed the piece of paper over to Gerard.

"I would like you to make two columns. One you write soft at the top, the other you write hard. In the soft column, you write all the things that you are alright with doing or things that you would like to try, but were a little afraid of, such as hair pulling, rope bondage, Bukkake and stuff like that. In the other column, you write things that you would not be interested at all in trying and things that bother you. Such as, blood play, fire play, autoerotic asphyxiation. Get it?"

Gerard trapped his bottom lip between his teeth, then nodded.

"Uh, yeah...ok..."

He picked up the pen.

"You want me to write it now?"

"Yes please. I have to see to a few things so take your time. I actually asked you to the club early tonight so we would have time."

Frank stood up and laid a hand on Gerard's shoulder as he passed him. He leaned in and whispered.

"And if you finish before I get back, I will have a surprise for you."

He ghosted his breath over the shell of his ear along with his fingers as he left the room closing the door.

Gerard shivered as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He quickly set pen to paper.

"Soft..."

He murmured to himself, then started writing quickly, listing the things out loud as he wrote.

"Hair pulling...rope bondage...butt plugs...collars...breath play..."

He paused, worried slightly that Frank would think he was like a super freak or something...after a moment, he continued.

"Fire play...impact play...sensation play...wax play...Kinbaku...um..."

He thought for a minute, trying to remember anything else.

"Oh!...rape play, maybe...orgasm denial...hmmm...fisting."

He couldn't think of any more for that list.

"Ok, so...hard..."

He started the second list.

"Needles!..."

Gerard shuddered, underlining the word three times to be sure.

"Blood play...knife play...gun play..."

Again he underlined that one.

"Anal/genital torture...electro play...piss play...mummification...nose torture."

Gerard looked at the lists and realised that they were about even, and that he couldn't actually think of anything else right now. He wondered if he could add things later when he remembered them.

He set the pen down on the table and waited quietly for Frank to return.

(time passes)

Frank returned with a small box. He smiled when he saw that the paper was filled out nicely. He picked it up as he placed the box in front of the sub.

"Well done. I am going to read it now."

Gerard nodded, then his eyes widened.

"Um..."

He swallowed.

"Could I...could I add two more to the hard list please?...I only just thought of them."

"Of course."

Frank handed the paper back.

Gerard let out a shaky breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Thank you."

He picked up the pen and added _enemas_ , and _suspension_ to his hard list before handing it back with his eyes lowered, nervous about the Dom's reaction.

"Are you finished yet?"

Gerard swallowed and nodded.

"Yes I...I _think_ so."

"Good."

You may open the box then while I read."

"Thank you...Sir."

Gerard reached out and picked up the box. He carefully opened the lid and peered inside.

There was a roll of black tape nestled in the box.

Gerard fished it out with his fingertips. He was confused, but felt his cock twitch again anyway. He looked up at the Dom and awaited an explanation.

Frank read the page while the sub played with the tape. When he was done he put the paper down and smiled.

"That was a lot of information you gave me, thank you."

Frank took the roll of tape from the sub.

"Will you please put your wrists together for me?"

Gerard nodded...

"Yes Sir."

...and did as he was told.

Frank took the tape and began to wind it around the sub's wrists. He did this a few times then cut the tape.

"Is that too tight?"

"No Sir."

"Good. Please rise from the chair and get on your knees."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard stood and stepped to his right, away from the table, then dropped to his knees with a small thud.

"Nice very nice."

Frank started to circle the sub. He made a perfect picture.

"Do you have a safe word?"

"Butterfly, Sir."

"Alright. Is there anything you want to ask me before we begin?"

"No Sir."

Gerard said quietly, but clearly.

"Alright, then please close your eyes."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard closed his eyes. He could feel the anticipation bubbling in his gut, his cock twitching in his pants. He kept his breathing slow and steady.

Frank picked up one of his lighter floggers. He walked over and trailed it along the sub's face lightly.

"I am going to hit you now and you are going to count off."

Gerard shivered slightly, but remained still.

"Yes Sir."

Frank lifted the flogger and brought it down on his back.

(time passes)

"F-fifteen Sir."

Gerard stuttered out, his voice shaky as he trembled on his knees. His cock was hard and straining in his pants.

"You are doing so well."

Frank ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. 

"Five more. Can you take it?"

Gerard swallowed.

"Y-yes Sir."

"Good. These will be a bit harder."

Frank brought the flogger back down.

"Uh, s-sixt-teen Sir."

Frank finished the last hit and then put the flogger down.

"You may open your eyes now and tell me how you feel."

Panting and trembling ever so slightly, Gerard opened his eyes slowly. He swallowed a couple times then licked his dry lips.

"Thank y-you Sir. I f-feel good Sir."

He stuttered out, eyes on the floor.

"Good. Do you want anymore today or shall we end now?"

"Please Sir, I'd like some m-more Sir."

"Alright, then I am going to untie you and I want you to strip. Then you will put on this and follow me. You will not speak the entire time other then to tell me that you understand your instructions. Do you understand them Gerard?"

"Yes Sir."

Gerard said softly, his voice just about steady now.

Frank removed the bondage tape and then watched as Gerard revealed himself. His pale skin did not have a mark on it...he was a blank canvas waiting for Frank to design him, and design him he would. He noticed the care that Gerard folded his clothing and placed them on the chair. He then put the collar on. Frank stepped behind him and Gerard kneeled immediatly. Frank liked that. He placed two fingers inside the collar against the boy's skin to make sure that it was not too tight, but tight enough. When he was satisfied Gerard stood again. He hooked the leash he had to the d-ring and then Gerard followed him to another room where there was a Saint Andrews cross. He walked Gerard up to it and then strapped him to it, facing away.

"You are doing wonderful. Now, I want to gag you."

Frank pulled a wooden disk out of his pocket and showed how it made noise when you squeezed it.

"This goes in your hand. If you want me to stop you make noise with it. Do you understand?"

Gerard nodded slightly.

"Yes Sir."

Frank grabbed a simple ball gag and placed it in Gerard's mouth. He then tied it around the back of his head in the same manner as the collar. Then he placed the clacker in his hand and made sure he could work it. Now that this was done he stepped back and admired his canvas. Gerard was beautiful with a perfect pale back and his ass begged to be smacked. Frank usually went for instruments, but today he decided to use his hands. He stepped up and then laid his hand on Gerard's ass just to give him a warning squeeze. He then pulled his hand back and hit the taut flesh, watching it quiver for a moment and then stop. He did this again several times, alternating each cheek as well as the top and bottom of his flesh.

Gerard's breath hitched slightly with each strike, his eyes closing after the first one. He could feel his cock hard against his belly, trapped between his body and the cross, and he wanted friction, but Master Iero hadn't given him any sort of permission regarding that, so he kept as still as he could, and took the strikes.

"I want to show you something."

Frank took out his phone.

"Will you let me take a picture of you? Clack once for yes and twice for no. You will not be punished for saying no."

Gerard squeezed the clacker once.

Frank smiled. He took several pictures of his backside, capturing the redness on his skin. He then moved in front of the sub.

"Look how beautiful you are."

Gerard swallowed and opened his eyes, turning to look at Master Iero's cellphone screen...he didn't see beauty, he never had.

"You don't agree do you? In fact, you have never thought of yourself as beautiful, have you?"

Gerard frowned slightly, how did the Dom know that? He shook his head.

"Well I don't know whoever told you that, but they were wrong. You are beautiful, especially like this. Completely vulnerable. I could do anything to you right now and you trust me not to. That's where the true power of a sub comes from. That is what I am going to show you. Now look at this picture again and see what I do."

Gerard looked, but he still couldn't see it. He nodded slightly, pretending he did.

There was a sharp strike across Gerard's face.

"I don't like when you lie to me Gerard. It makes me sad which makes me angry and then I have to punish you."

Gerard swallowed, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"Now let's try this again. Can you see what I do?"

Gerard shook his head, eyes still down.

"I asked you a question."

Gerard sighed and looked up at the phone screen again. He turned his eyes to Master Iero and shook his head...he hated ball-gags sometimes.

"Gerard used the clacker. That is what it is there for. To answer yes and no questions."

Gerard breathed deep through his nose then squeezed the clacker twice.

"Good. Would you like to stop now?'

Gerard squeezed twice. He felt he needed more.

"Alright, let's turn you over then."

Frank undid the straps on Gerard's arms and legs and watched as he turned around. He strapped him back in again. Frank noted that his cock was hard and pressed against his stomach slightly. He ignored it and grabbed a wide strapped flogger.

"Close you eyes."

Frank watched as he did and then he struck Gerard's chest with the first blow.

Gerard jolted slightly, but stayed silent except for a hitch of breath.

Frank continued to mark the pale skin on this side a pretty rose color, He paid attention to hs chest, stomach, arms, and thighs changing directions, speeds and how heavy he brought the flogger down.

Gerard could feel his head getting a little light, but he didn't want it to stop. He breathed quickly through his nose.

Frank watched the new sub carefully for any signs of distress.

"Gerard...can you hear me?"

Gerard squeezed the clacker once, quietly.

"I think you have had enough. I am going to take the gag out first and then I want you to sing a nursery rhyme to me so that I know where your head is."

Gerard slowly opened his eyes a little, but they wouldn't stay that way and fluttered closed again. He tried to think of a nursery rhyme that he didn't only know the dirty version of.

Frank removed the gag and then slipped a straw between Gerard's stretched lips.

Gerard sucked on the straw, feeling cool water slip over his tongue and down his throat. After a moment, he let go, panting slightly.

"Okay, small deep breath and then recite."

Gerard took a breath...all he could recall was one of the dirty versions of Jack and Jill that Mikey had told him a couple of weeks back. He went with that, his voice slurring a little as he spoke.

"Jack an' Jill wen' up the hill,  
so Jack could lick her candy,  
but Jack got a shock,  
an' a mouthful of cock,  
cos Jill's real name is Randy."

Frank chuckled and saw the boy smile.

"Alright, at least I know you are still here."

He undid the man's bindings and caught him in his arms. He then carried him to the aftercare room. Frank wrapped Gerard in a warm blanket and pressed him to eat a few cookies and drink some juice before running his fingers through the sub's hair murmuring how good he did for him. Soon he was fast asleep and Frank was more satisfied than he had been in a long time.


	3. A Party and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard looked at Frank, then back at Gabe.
> 
> "What should I do?...shouldn't I be doing something?"
> 
> "Being a contracted sub is not the same thing as being a partner so you are not obligated to do anything. In fact you can leave if you want to...unless."
> 
> Gerard tilted his head a little.
> 
> "Unless?"
> 
> "Gerard how much do you know about Frank?"
> 
> "Not much, why?"
> 
> "Why don't you join me in my office and we can talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy New Year to you all! My Clueless!Gee , _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I were shocked to find out that over the course of a year and a half we wrote 24 fics together and will be starting two more in the weeks! We wanted to thank you for your loyalty as well as your wonderful comments. We know that a few have not been the best, but you guys came to our defense and that surprised up and delighted us! ^-^
> 
> Let's make 2017 the year of no hateful comments and understanding that we all write differently! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

"Ok Mikes, talk later bro."

Gerard said, hanging up the phone and marking the lunch they just planned to have together on his calendar before grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door to go to the club.

It was just over a month since he'd made that first contract with Master Iero, and they had been trying a lot of things from his soft list during their sessions. Gerard had enjoyed most of what they had tried so far, but he knew that two of the more extreme things on the list were still coming up, namely 'Rape Play' and Fisting'. He was looking forward to them both, but that didn't stop him from being a little nervous.

Gerard was still unsure about signing a longer contract, but for now single session contracts seemed to work well for them.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that the taxi driver had to bang on the connecting window three times to alert him that they had arrived. Gerard apologized, paid the driver, then got out and walked across the street, up the steps and into the club.

Madam Ballato greeted him, took his jacket and led him to the Dom's room, opening the door and ushering him inside before closing the door.

Gerard took off his boots and left them just to the right of the door then walked to the middle of the vacant room and knelt down, hands behind his back and head lowered, waiting for Master Iero.

"Evening Gerard."

Frank walked in, but instead of starting a scene he beckoned Gerard out of the room to where the tables were.

Gerard was confused, but did as he was told without question or comment. He stoped next to the table with his hands behind his back and waited to be told to sit.

"Relax Gerard, I wanted to talk a bit for today's scene if that's alright with you."

"Yes Master."

Gerard said with a nod.

Frank laughed.

"Chill Gerard, really it's cool, we are just two guys talking."

Gerard smiled.

"Oh, ok Frank..."

He sat down on one of the chairs.

"So what's up?"

"Well two things."

Two glasses of juice were placed on the table.

"One, I wanted to talk about the last two on your soft list and where you want to go after that and two...I was invited to a private play party and I was...I mean I...would you like to go with me?"

Gerard's eyebrows rose into his hair.

"A party?...you mean like, like what _we_ do?"

"Yes...but with much less people and a more intimate surrounding."

"But, but you'd be there right?...you wouldn't leave me with a stranger...right?"

"Oh no, we would create a contract just for that night."

Gerard nodded shakily.

"Oh, ok. Um, yeah, ok I'd like that then."

Frank beamed and took a sip of his juice. 

"So now to the list..."

Gerard swallowed.

"Right, ok."

"So...you mentioned rape play as one of yours."

Gerard nodded, sucking his lip in between his teeth for a moment.

"Yeah...I kinda saw it in a film a couple years ago and I wanted to try it but I've never trusted anyone enough to ask."

"And I am happy that you do trust me, but I am unsure if we should do that here at the club. People who have a hard list with it on could be affected and that makes the area an unsafe environment to them."

Frank thought for a moment.

"Perhaps we could make a separate contract for that night and do it in my home? I have a fully equipt basement."

"In your _home_?...is that allowed?"

Frank laughed.

"I have been in a few real relationships before I joined the club and we used to play at home in private."

Gerard nodded slightly, considering this.

"Well, if you're ok with that then yeah, ok."

He nodded with more certainty.

"So we need to write up two new contracts then. One for the party and the other so that you feel safe in my home."

Gerard nodded.

"Ok, so where do we begin?"

(time passes)

"How are you feeling my pet?"

Frank flexed his wrist as he watched the pale mark from his missing watch peeking out just from the swell of Gerard's ass. It was glistening from the generous amount of lube that Frank had been sure to use before gradually working his way up to fitting his fist fully inside the older man's hole. Gerard was shivering from pleasure and his cock was rock hard as it bounced against the pale man's stomach as he rocked against Frank's body.

"F-full M-Master."

Gerard groaned, his voice cracking.

"Is this what you expected?"

"M-more M-Master."

Frank flexed his hand and pressed against Gerard's prostate once more.

"Is this what you want? Do you enjoy the pressure even though you know you cannot cum till I say you can?"

Gerard gasped nodding hard, his brow furrowed and his hands clenched into fists.

"Uh yes Master...s-so g-good Master."

Frank continued to press against Gerard's prostate as he brought him to the edge and then pulled him back. Finally after a good twenty minutes of this he decided it was enough. He leaned over and whispered in his pet's ear.

"You can cum now."

Gerard let go with a cry of relief, his body shaking and clenching as tears slid down his face and great streams of cum covered Frank's arm and Gerard's own belly.

"Uhhhh...th-thank you M-Mas-ter."

He gasped out.

Frank carefully eased his hand out after adding more lube just in case. He quickly wiped it off on the towel nearby and then grabbed the blanket, draping it over the sweat and tear soaked man.

"Come on my pet, let's get you some after care."

*

*

*

"How was that Gerard, did you enjoy it?"

Gerard was curled up in Frank's lap, sipping on his apple juice to wash down the cookies he was given.

Gerard nodded sleepily.

"Yes *yawn* Master..."

He shivered slightly.

"It w-was my f-favorite so f-far Master."

"I shall keep that in mind. Now sleep for a bit. I will wake you when it is time to leave."

"Y-yes Master."

Gerard slurred slightly as he drifted off to sleep.

(Time passes)

*Make sure you have the address. I will see you at ten. Thank you again my pe...*

*delete delete delete*

*thank you again Gerard.*

Frank sighed as he sent the text. He almost slipped and called Gerard his pet. Gerard wasn't his pet though. He was a sub that enjoyed making contracts with Frank and trying out new things, nothing more. Frank had to remind himself of that.

"I miss you baby."

Frank looked at the picture of his boy. So young and taken from him. Frank swore he would never love someone like that again and up until Gerard walked into his life he hadn't. Oh sure he didn't love Gerard, not like that, but he could see it was possible and that scared him a lot. The vulnerability of him. Just like...

"Fuck, I better get ready."

Frank touched the photograph one more time and then he went to get dressed.

*

*

*

Gerard was nervous. He had been dressed for the past twenty odd minutes, but this was the eighth outfit he had tried and he still wasn't sure. 

He had originally thought to wear what he usually wore to the club, but after a few internal freak outs that everyone else would be dressed up, he decided to try something different. He now had on a pair of tight black jeans and a black button-up shirt...and of course his favourite black leather jacket. The only colour on him was his slightly washed out red hair...maybe he'd redye it again tomorrow.

He heard the taxi driver honk his horn outside and realised there was no time to change again. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and shoved them in his pockets before leaving for the evening.

Just 15 minutes later, the taxi pulled up at the address Frank had given him. Gerard paid the driver then, swallowing back his nerves, climbed out of the car and watched it drive away before he walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Yes, can I help you?"

An elderly woman answered the door.

"Oh um..."

Gerard looked down at the paper in his hand, confused.

"I think I might be at the wrong address."

He muttered.

"Are you Mr. Way?"

Gerard looked up, surprised.

"Uh, yes?"

"You have the correct place then. Please do come in."

"Oh, err ok then..."

Gerard stepped inside what appeared to be a perfectly normal residential hallway...had he misunderstood the nature of this party? He shrugged himself out of his jacket and looked at the woman.

"Sorry, is there somewhere I could put this please?"

"I can take it. We have a coat closet."

She took his coat and pointed to the dining room.

"We have hors d'oeuvres in there along with wine and cheese, please help yourself."

"Oh, thank you."

Gerard felt kind of stupid right now, he had really thought that this was...he stopped himself from thinking about what he had readied himself for, cos it didn't look like it was happening.  
He walked into the dining room with his head down a little, wondering why on Earth Frank would invite him to this.

There were about ten people in the room along with Frank. They were laughing and talking and soft music was playing. Frank saw Gerard enter and excused himself out of his conversation.

"Hey you made it."

Frank took Gerard's hand and brought him over to the couple he was talking to.

"Gerard this is Brendon and Ryan. Guys, this is Gerard."

Gerard smiled softly.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

He had to get himself into formal party mode, like the kind his mother used to host on Saturday nights with all the neighbours round, when he and Mikey had to stay in their rooms and not get in the way.

"Awww Frankie, he's sweet, you were not joking."

Frank blushed a little.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't say anything else about him."

Gerard looked at Frank curiously...he'd told his friends about him?

"May I have your attention please."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to the man who had spoken.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for answering our invitation. So in a few moments we will gather in the living room and begin. Till then continue to enjoy the food and wine."

Gerard sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he tried to work out what he was missing...was this a cheese and wine party, or a " _party_ " party?

After a few more minutes everyone seemed to migrate to the living room area. They sat in couples.

"Over here Gerard."

Frank patted two chairs.

Gerard walked over with an untouched glass of red wine in his hand and sat down, looking around the room...he was still confused, this was the strangest party he'd ever been to.

Most of the couples were sitting close together or on each other's laps. Frank wanted to ask Gerard, but decided against it.

Gerard set his glass down on the floor next to his chair, he wasn't a big drinker and had only accepted it to give his hands something to do, but now he sat with them in his lap, hoping Frank was going to explain this all soon.

"Welcome everyone. Greta and I are happy that you could make it today. I am your host Gabriel, but most of you know me as Master Saporta."

There was a few murmurs of understanding.

"So today we are going to talk about Bukake."

Gerard had heard the word before, but wasn't 100% certain what it meant...he _was_ however now certain about the sort of party he was at. Now he just had to get himself back into that headspace.

"So who knows what the word means?"

Gerard looked around the group curiously, his eyes stopping on Frank.

A guy raise his hand.

"I think it means splash?"

Gerard turned his attention to what was being said.

"Yeah, but it has to do with covering someone with cum."

Someone else spoke up.

"You are both correct."

Gabe continued to explain what the word meant and then showed a demonstration with his wife. Frank knew this was a completely new experience for Gerard.

"Now, if you would like to try with your own partners."

Gerard swallowed, wide eyes turning back to Frank.

"So..."

He fell silent, not really knowing what to say.

"Now here is the thing Gerard. You do not have to stay. The contract stated you can leave the party anytime."

Gerard took a breath, then nodded.

"I...I want to stay...Master."

Frank smiled with pride. He took Gerard's hand and squeezed it with fondness.

"Come, lets find a spot."

"Yes Master."

Frank brought Gerard to a quiet corner of the living room. Up until now Frank had been the one to touch Gerard, but Gerard had not touched him. The contract discussed this. Frank decided to be brave though.

"So....I can just jerk off on my own and then cum or you can blow me, but you don't have to because it isn't in the contract we signed and..."

"Please Master?...can I?"

"Gerard, I need your full consent because I am breaking our contract here."

Frank seemed pretty nervous.

Gerard nodded, his eyes on Frank's face.

"I give consent Master."

He said clearly but quietly.

Frank took a deep breath and began to open his belt.

"M-Master?..."

Gerard stuttered slightly as he dropped to his knees.

"Should I strip first Master?"

Frank looked at him. He felt himself flushing. This was something else this was...Frank suddenly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Gerard blinked in confusion, he wasn't sure if he should go after his Master or stay on his knees. He looked around the room and blushed pink as he realised that everyone else was doing their thing. He frowned slightly, looking down...was he even _allowed_ to get up?"

"Is everything alright?"

Gabe walked over to where Gerard was.

"Where is Frank?"

Gerard looked up, his hands behind his back.

"I d-don't know Master Saporta...Master Iero went to the b-bathroom I think."

"Whoa whoa, Master? Hey kid, no man I think you are confused here. This is an informal party. We are just you and I. No Master/sub here."

Gerard blinked up at the taller man, tilting his head in confusion like a puppy.

"No M-Master?"

He asked shakily.

Gabe could not believe how lucky Frank had gotten. He had found the perfect sub for a 24/7 relationship, but he knew Frank was still broken from his last one. He knelt down in front of the sub.

"No, here we are all equals. We have and come to these parties to learn to be better Masters and learn ways to communicate with Masters better. Does this make sense?"

Gerard bit his bottom lip and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes Mas...G-Gabriel. Sorry."

He dropped his head, his hair falling in front of his face.

Gabe lifted the younger man's face.

"Gabe is good. Now, shall we find Frank?"

Gerard swallowed, he wasn't really sure if he should. After a moment he figured that his Master had left him with these strangers, so at least he should be safe with this man...right?

He nodded slightly and staggered up onto his feet.

Gabe led Gerard around the house attempting not to disturb the other patrons. They stumbled upon Ryan and Brendon sharing a bedroom with another couple. Brendon was on his knees covered in Ryan's cum and Ryan was edging his way through to his next orgasm. Brendon looked at Gabe shyly.

"Actually someone ran by to the bathroom a few moments ago. Maybe that was Frankie?"

Gerard kept his head down, nervous to intrude or upset anyone. He nodded slightly at the tall man next to him to show that he had heard him. He followed Gabe toward the back of the house.

"Frankie?"

Gabe walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Frankie, you in there?"

"Gabe?"

A weak voice answered him.

Gerard started to shake slightly, he wasn't used to the Dom sounding so weak...it scared him. He watched Gabe while he stood back a bit, arms wrapped around himself.

Gabe walked into the bathroom and saw Frank huddled on the floor.

"Frankie."

He walked over and felt his forehead.

"You getting sick again?"

"I don't think so...I don't know."

"Come on, you should lay down."

Gabe led Frank out of the bathroom. He beckoned Gerard to follow him.

Gerard nodded and followed obediently behind the two Doms. He felt like he should do something, but he didn't know what...he felt kind of fuzzy headed but wasn't sure why.

Gabe led Frank into a bedroom away from everyone. He put him in the bed.

"Rest my friend."

Frank groaned, but didn't argue. Gabe laid a hand on Gerard's shoudler.

"He should be good in a few hours."

Gerard looked at Frank, then back at Gabe.

"What should I do?...shouldn't I be doing something?"

He asked timidly.

"Being a contracted sub is not the same thing as being a partner so you are not obligated to do anything. In fact you can leave if you want to...unless."

Gerard tilted his head a little.

"Unless?"

"Gerard how much do you know about Frank?"

"Not much, why?"

"Why don't you join me in my office and we can talk."

Gerard looked at Frank for a moment, then turned back to Gabe and nodded.

"Ok."

Gabe led the young man up the stairs to his office.

"Have a seat Gerard, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Gerard said softly, sitting on the offered chair.

Gabe poured coffee for them both and then sat in his chair. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a drag he blew out the smoke.

"Frank is the youngest Dom I have ever met. He started at 16 meaning he has been a Dom for almost ten years."

Gerard raised his eyebrows in shock.

"That young?...wow."

"Yes and he had met a sub just as young as him. They were like a power couple in our circle. They went to all the clubs and were well known in the NY scene which is surprising since most of the clubs were 18 or even 21 to get in."

Gerard frowned.

"So what happened?...you said _were_."

"Frank was happy with them as they were, but...she liked the fact that they were famous. She liked that everyone knew them. She wanted more of that kind of star treatment."

Gerard nodded slightly.

"They wanted different things."

"Yes...but Frank didn't know this. Frank finished high school and went to college. She chose not to. She got a job instead. While he was working hard to gain an education she was secretly moving on without him. When Frank graduated he bought a ring for her..."

"Shit..."

Gerard murmured, then blushed, his eyes going wide before dropping to the floor.

"Sorry."

His hands twisted in his lap.

"He lived on my sofa for weeks after that. It was fun pulling him out of a bottle. The funny thing is she got what she wanted. She lives in Europe now where she is a big deal in the scene like she wanted to be. It has been three years since he saw her."

Gerard frowned slightly.

"Can I...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Gabe put his cigarette out and took a sip of his coffee.

"Why do you think I need to know this?...I mean...I'm just a sub at the club he works in."

"Because I see it in you. I see what was in her...but what I don't see is a greed. I don't see the hunger for power. I just see someone who enjoys being what they are."

"I wouldn't want the power or fame or whatever it is she was after...heck, my own _brother_ doesn't know I'm into this lifestyle...I wouldn't want a whole bunch of strangers knowing, even if they were into it too."

"Still...I see in you the ability to be 24/7."

Gerard tilted his head.

"24/7?...you mean like a full time relationship kinda deal?"

"Not just a relationship, but a lifestyle where you are a sub always."

Gerard chewed on his lip a little.

"I don't know. I've been in relationships before where we lived together and I was sub the majority of the time...but..."

He swallowed, looking down.

"But I got...hurt."

"Both you and Frank have been hurt the same. Betrayed by those you thought you could trust. Just think about that."

Gabe got up. There was more that he had to tell the sub, but he didn't. After her was him and once again Frank thought he could love, but that one...well it was Frank's story to tell.

"I should join the others since it is my party. Why don't you go check on Frank."

Gerard nodded as he stood.

"Ok. Um Gabe?"

"Yes Gerard?"

"Could you walk me back?...I don't feel comfortable on my own."

Gerard blushed, looking down.

"Of course."

Gabe led Gerard back downstairs and to the bedroom Frank was at.

"I think you can handle it from here."

He smiled and then walked off.

Gerard took a breath then let himself into the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and saw that Frank was asleep. He sat down on the floor next to the bed and rested his head on the edge, next to Frank's hand. He closed his eyes and thought about what Gabe had told him, about how both him and Frank had been hurt.

He fell asleep in the quiet bedroom after a little while.


	4. The Morning Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am so sorry, please forgive me."  
>   
> Gerard tipped his head, frowning slightly.  
>   
> "What are _you_ sorry for?...you didn't do anything wrong."  
>   
>  "I did. I brought personal feelings into your contract."  
>   
> Gerard was confused.  
>   
> "What do you mean, what feelings?"  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I are so sorry for the delay with our stories. I switched hours and with us being in two different countries it has gotten harder to find time to write, but we are working on it and hope to be up to speed again soon! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

"Thanks Mikey, I owe you one...yes, I owe you lots, I know...thanks, I'll be out front, see you in ten."  
  
Gerard hung up and thought back to how his day had started...  
  
Gerard woke in a mostly dark room, with a stiff neck and no immediate idea of where he was. Sitting up slowly, pushing a blanket off of himself, he realised that he was still on the floor of the bedroom, in the house he'd gone to the party at...while Frank was curled up on the bed, snoring softly.  
  
He thought about waking Frank, but wasn't really sure what to say. He stood up on slightly shaky legs and looked around the room. On top of the dresser, there was a notepad and pen.  
  
  
_Frank,_  
  
sorry that I spoiled last night, and I'm sorry that I upset you. I do want to carry on with our sessions if you do, but I have to go home now. I'll see you Friday,  
  
G.  
  
  
Gerard placed the note on the pillow next to Frank's head then quietly left the room, closing the door behind himself and going in search of his jacket.  
  


* * *

  
(Time passes)  
  
*groan*  
  
"Finally awake huh?"  
  
"I feel like I got hit by a truck."  
  
"Kinky, but not quite my friend."  
  
Frank opened his eyes and saw Gabe...but not Gerard.  
  
"Where's Gerard."  
  
He left you this note, said he had to go."  
  
Frank got up and got dressed quickly.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Frank looked at Gabe. Gabe knew.  
  
"He's special you know."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I have to go."  
  
(time passes)  
  
Gerard was sat on a bench that was conveniently placed just to the right of the front door. Mikey had said ten minutes, but 'Mikey ten minutes' tended to be about the same as everyone else's twenty minutes, so Gerard knew he had time to check his emails, he had two, both trying to sell him dildos...his texts, none...and his Twitter, that he looked at regularly, but hadn't posted on in months, and that had just been commenting "LOL" to a post about Batman.  
  
He didn't hear the door opening next to him.  
  
Frank ran out tripping, fumbling with his keys. He had to find Gerard. He vaguely remembered where he lived, but his head was in a fog. Fuck, he needed a cigarette.  
  
Gerard looked up, hearing a car entering the street. He didn't see Mikey's car, he saw Frank.  
  
"Frank?"  
  
Frank stopped short and spun around.  
  
"Gerard?"  
  
Gerard waved weakly.  
  
"Hi. Sorry I didn't wake you."  
  
Frank ran over and dropped to his knees in front of Gerard.  
  
"I am so sorry, please forgive me."  
  
Gerard tipped his head, frowning slightly.  
  
"What are _you_ sorry for?...you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I did. I brought personal feelings into your contract."  
  
Gerard was confused.  
  
"What do you mean, what feelings?"  
  
"Maybe you two should come in and talk. Gerard, call your brother and tell him you have a ride home. He will understand."  
  
Gabe stood in the doorway, holding coffee mugs.  
  
Gerard looked up at Gabe, then at Frank. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, if that's coffee, then ok."  
  
He smiled lightly as he pulled his cell from his pocket.  
  
Frank looked at Gabe and Gabe winked.  
  
Gerard stood up as he dialled...after a couple of rings, Mikey answered.  
  
"Hi Mikey. Sorry but I don't need a ride now...I'm sorry...yes I know...no Mikey, I won't buy you a hamster as an apology...or a fish..."  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes.  
  
"...or a dragon. Mikey, dragons aren't real, we've talked about this...ok...ok Mikey, I'll buy you a drink...look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later...yeah, bye."  
  
He hung up and turned to look at Frank and Gabe. He blushed and looked down.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Little brothers huh?"  
  
Gabe laughed and ushered them both in.  
  
"Goodness Gabriel shut the door!"  
  
"Sorry grandma."  
  
The old lady that greeted Gerard last night came up to him.  
  
"I hope you have an appitite..."  
  
She poked his belly.  
  
"Too skinny."  
  
She turned to Frank  
  
"Better take good care of this one and feed him."  
  
She patted Frank's cheek and then left.  
  
Gerard looked at Gabe with pink cheeks. He wanted to ask about the man's grandmother knowing what he liked to do with his 'friends', but he didn't feel it was his place to ask...he barely knew Gabe.  
  
He looked at Frank, wondering why Gabe's grandmother had thought Frank should be the one to feed him.  
  
He had questions, but his natural submissiveness rendered him silent.  
  
"Sorry about that. Spanish grandparents aren't known for staying quiet."  
  
Gerard smiled weakly, looking down...he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Italians are the same Gabe, don't worry..."  
  
Frank laughed and then looked at Gerard. He touched the small of his back.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Gerard jumped minutely, eyes flashing up to Frank before he relaxed and nodded, smiling softly.  
  
"Yeah just..."  
  
He swallowed then giggled nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Let's eat then before we get yelled at."  
  
Gerard nodded and let himself be lead by Frank and Gabe to the dining room. He sat down at the table quietly.  
  
"You should speak your mind more. You hold too much in."  
  
Gerard looked down at his hands, neatly folded in his lap and frowned for a moment, then looked back up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Gabe's grandmother looked at him.  
  
"You have much to say. It's in your eyes."  
  
Gerard looked at her, tilting his head.  
  
"I guess...I guess I'm not used to having anyone listen, so I stopped bothering."  
  
"He listen. He a good listener or I box his ears."  
  
Gerard was confused.  
  
"Sorry, _who_ listens?"  
  
"Frank. He will listen to you, but first he has to hear you."  
  
Gerard sighed and nodded, he still wasn't any clearer as to what the elderly lady thought he had to say, but it felt too early in the morning to start that kind of conversation with someone he didn't even know.  
  
"Abuelita, the man needs coffee first before questions."  
  
Gabe shooed his grandmother out of the room with a wink.  
  
Gerard gave him a small, grateful smile as he went.  
  
Frank sat down next to him.  
  
"You know we can leave anytime you want."  
  
"I know but...coffee _does_ sound good."  
  
Gerard said seriously, forcing down a giggle.  
  
Frank smiled.  
  
"We are not in contract right now, please be yourself. Besides, I like your giggle."  
  
Gerard felt his face heat up. He dropped his head, hiding in his hair as a nervous giggle escaped his lips.  
  
"Yeah that one."  
  
Gerard looked up through his hair, smiling slightly.  
  
"Um, Frank?..."  
  
He asked tentatively.  
  
"What did you mean before, about bringing personal feelings into the contract?"  
  
Frank sighed.  
  
"I let myself compare our professional relationship to a personal one that is long over and although it didn't this time, it could have compromised your safety by causing distraction."  
  
Gerard tipped his head, was Frank talking about the relationship Gabe told him about last night?  
  
"Do you...do you _want_ more than a professional relationship Frank?...cos if you do then I'm sorry..."  
  
He shook his head, voice growing quieter as he looked down at his hands.  
  
"...but I can't give you that."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Frank didn't mean to yell.  
  
"No, I'm not looking for anything...I don't know if I will ever be ready again."  
  
Gerard jumped slightly at Frank's shout, then relaxed with a small sigh when Frank continued.  
  
"Well that's good then..."  
  
He said a little shakily.  
  
"...cos I like our sessions, and I don't want them to stop...do you?"  
  
"I like them too. You are a very good submissive."  
  
Gerard blushed.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you take direction very well and you ask the right questions."  
  
Gerard smiled, letting a little pride shine in his eyes...no one ever told him that before.  
  
"Well, you _give_ good direction...and you make me feel safe when we're in a scene."  
  
"And that is the best that any Dom/sub relationship can hope for."  
  
Gabe came out of the kitchen with his grandmother holding a big platter of food.  
  
"Now let's eat!"  
  
(time passes)  
  
Frank and Gerard were nearly at his home when Frank found that he needed to stop.  
  
"I guess I am not used to Spanish food."  
  
He joked as he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.  
  
"Here..."  
  
Frank pulled out a $10.  
  
"Get me a chai and whatever you want."  
  
He walked ahead into the building and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Gerard looked at the note in his hand, frowning slightly before pushing his worries away and following Frank inside.  
  
He walked up to the counter and waited in line behind a tall man who's muscles looked defined, even in his suit. The man was huffing and tutting at how long he was having to wait, even though Gerard had seen him walk in just a few seconds before Frank. Gerard had worked Saturdays in a coffeehouse when he was younger and he frequented them often now, so he knew how long orders took to fill, and this guy was just being unreasonably impatient to Gerard's way of thinking.  
  
Gerard sighed as he saw the girl behind the counter getting a little flustered by the man's tutting and scowling...he'd been there. He offered her a supportive smile, but froze when the man turned to stare down at him. Gerard shrunk back a step. It was Matt, the Dom from the club.  
  
Gerard felt his heart start to quicken and his hands shake.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Gee. I see you found yourself someone that you think is better than me."  
  
Gerard glanced toward the closed bathroom door, then back to the intimidating man, his eyes wide and his breath shaky, blunt fingernails digging into his palms. His mouth was wet and he felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
Matt backed Gerard out of the line and into a dimly lit corner.  
  
"So is he giving you what you need? Is he making sure you are a good girl down on your knees for him?"  
  
Gerard trembled eyes flicking to the sides, hoping someone, _anyone_ , would interrupt this. He couldn't answer. He was pretty sure he would throw up all over the front of Matt's suit if he even opened his mouth.  
  
"Did you forget how to behave when your Dom is speaking to you? Perhaps you need a review on the rules."  
  
Matt reached out and grabbed Gerard's shirt.  
  
Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, a strangled squeak escaping his lips.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Matt spun around to see a short tattooed man stalking up to him. The next thing Matt knew is how hard the stucco brick was that the wall was made of.  
  
"Gee Gee, come on speak to me!"  
  
Frank was on his knees after knocking out that asshole that was with Gerard.  
  
"Gee, come on baby, come back to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Master..."  
  
Gerard murmured, eyes wide and staring at nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry..."  
  
Frank caressed the older man's face. He knew he had to get him out of there, but he couldn't take him home because the brother could be there and he had little to no idea of Gerard's life style...he had no choice. He carefully scooped Gerard up in his arms, he left his card with the register girl telling her to call the police and that he wanted to press charges, he then gently placed Gerard in his car and drove them back to his.

* * *

  
(time passes)  
  
"I'm...sorry...M-Master, I'm s-sorry..."  
  
Tears were rolling down Gerard's face and he didn't know why. He didn't know where he was, or with whom.  
  
"M-Master, I'm sorry M-Master..."  
  
Frank had gone to take a shower and wrap his hand. The guy had a fucking hard jaw. He was just finishing when he heard Gerard whimpering. He left the bathroom and entered his bedroom.  
  
"Gee?"  
  
Gerard turned glassy eyes slowly toward the voice.  
  
"M-Master?"  
  
Frank was still slightly wet with his hair dripping. He moved, careful of his injured hand.  
  
"No Gee, it's Frank."  
  
Gerard swallowed and blinked slowly.  
  
"F-Frank?"  
  
"Yeah Gee, its me."  
  
He sat on the chair by the bed, he didn't want to sit on the bed and give him the wrong idea.  
  
"Frank I'm..."  
  
Gerard swallowed heavily.  
  
"I-I'm..."  
  
"You're safe. That asshole is long gone, I made sure of that."  
  
"I'm...I'm gonna be sick"  
  
Gerard whimpered as he leaned off the edge of the bed and threw up the little breakfast he'd eaten, all over the floor.  
  
Frank anticipated this. He had a towel there, just in case. He lightly touched Gerard's back, soothing him.  
  
After a minute or two, Gerard looked up at Frank slowly, his whole body trembling.  
  
"I'm s-sorry...I'll c-clean it up."  
  
"No no, I got it. I want you to rest and then when you are up to it, we'll talk."  
  
Gerard nodded shakily, wrapping his arms around himself, fingers digging into his sides.  
  
"Could I..."  
  
He took a breath as his voice cracked slightly.  
  
"Could I have some w-water please?"  
  
Frank reached over to the nightstand and picked up a cup with a straw in it.  
  
"Here, sip slowly."  
  
Gerard reached out to take the cup, but his hand was shaking too hard and he whimpered quietly at the sight.  
  
"Here, I'll hold it."  
  
Frank held the glass and gently placed the straw to Gerard's lips.  
  
Gerard parted his lips and accepted the straw, sucking softly with his eyes cast down. He felt like a child.  
  
"That's it. Good."  
  
Frank waited till he was done and then put the glass down. He reached up and caught a drop of water the was sitting on Gerard's lip.  
  
Gerard's breath hitched, his eyes slipping closed...he felt strange, like he was outside of himself, like he was in a dream.  
  
"Well...I will leave you to rest then."  
  
Frank patted Gerard's leg and went to get up.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
Gerard gasped out in a panicked voice, eyes flying open to look imploringly at Frank.  
  
"P-please?"  
  
Frank looked at him.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I...I don't know."  
  
"On your knees, hands behind your back."  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
Gerard stuttered out quietly, moving shakily off of the bed and dropping to his knees on the carpet, hands clasping behind himself.  
  
Frank felt stupid in his towel, but he knew if he went to change, he might lose Gerard's head space. Instead he tightened it and went to his closet where he kept an extra toy case. He brought it to the bed so Gerard could see it. He pulled out a simple flogger.  
  
"Now, you were not truthful with me about something. That means you deserve punishment because you should always be truthful to your master."  
  
"Yes Master but..."  
  
Gerard swallowed and fell silent, biting on his tongue.  
  
"Now what is your safe word?"  
  
"Butterfly."  
  
Gerard replied meekly.  
  
"Good. Now each time you don't answer my question, I will punish you."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Frank held the flogger at his hip.  
  
"Did you know who that guy was in the cafe today?"  
  
"Yes M-Master."  
  
"Did you go with him willingly?"  
  
"No Master."  
  
Gerard said, shaking his head emphatically.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"It was M-Matt."  
  
Frank searched his mind.  
  
"The last Dom you were with before me?...at the club."  
  
Gerard nodded, whimpering.  
  
"Yes M-Master."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
Gerard shuddered at the memory.  
  
  
_"Well well if it isn't Gee. I see you found yourself someone that you think is better than me."_  
  
  
  
_Gerard glanced toward the closed bathroom door, then back to the intimidating man, his eyes wide and his breath shaky, blunt fingernails digging into his palms. His mouth was wet and he felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
Matt backed Gerard out of the line and into a dimly lit corner._  
  
  
  
_"So is he giving you what you need? Is he making sure you are a good girl down on your knees for him?"_  
  
  
  
_Gerard trembled eyes flicking to the sides, hoping someone, anyone, would interrupt this. He couldn't answer. He was pretty sure he would throw up all over the front of Matt's suit if he even opened his mouth._  
  
  
  
_"Did you forget how to behave when your Dom is speaking to you? Perhaps you need a review on the rules."_  
  
  
  
_Matt reached out and grabbed Gerard's shirt.  
  
Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, a strangled squeak escaping his lips._  
  
  
Tears slipped down Gerard's cheeks as he trembled on his knees.  
  
"He asked...he..."  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"He said..."  
  
His voice faded.  
  
"Answer me Gerard or face punishment."  
  
Gerard took a breath.  
  
"He asked if you are g-giving me w-what I need, if you h-have me o-on my knees...he said I n-need a review of the r-rules."  
  
"Do you think I give you what you need?"  
  
Gerard nodded, ignoring more tears as they fell.  
  
"Y-yes Master."  
  
"And do I keep you on your knees?"  
  
"When I n-need it, y-yes Master."  
  
"And do you know the rules as they have been told to you?"  
  
"Y-yes Master."  
  
"So then therefore, everything the Dom said was wrong, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, yes M-Master."  
  
"So then he was wrong and you are a fine sub and therefore deserve no punishment."  
  
Frank smiled.  
  
"You may get up now and get back in bed."  
  
"Y-yes Master."  
  
Gerard climbed awkwardly to his feet and crawled back onto the bed before sitting down, his hands folding in his lap.  
  
"Now...how do you feel?"  
  
"I...tired M-Master."  
  
"Then sleep. You deserve it for being so good for me."  
  
"Thank you *yawn* Master."  
  
Gerard's eyes fluttered as he lay down, curling up on his sides, knees pulled up to his chest.  
  
Frank reached out and caressed the sub's hair lightly with his fingers running through it.  
  
"You're safe now Gee. I sent him away. I will always keep you safe...my perfect pet."  
  
Frank yawned. He headed to the sofa to sleep.  
  
(Time passes)  
  
Gerard woke up with a whimper, he opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. There was very little light filtering through the thick curtains, it could've been midday or midnight, he had no idea. He also had no idea of where he was right now.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
He whispered, struggling to sit up and wrap his arms around himself...his lower lip wobbling as the last thing he could remember clearly, was Matt backing him against the wall in the coffee shop. Had Matt taken him somewhere?  
  
Frank grumbled in his sleep. The couch really sucked to sleep on, but he was not going to share the bed without Gerard's permission. He sighed and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
Gerard was too scared to move. If this was Matt's place, he didn't want to alert the other man to the fact that he was awake. He sat and shook, hugging his knees up to his chest as quiet, uncontrollable sobs started to wrack his body.  
  
"Ugh, Fuck this."  
  
Frank got up and headed to his room. He knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Hey Gee?"  
  
Gerard let out a high pitched squeak and tried to bury his head between his knees.  
  
"Gerard?"  
  
Frank was worried the boy was having a nightmare.  
  
"It's Frank, I'm coming in."  
  
Frank opened the door and looked in. He saw the sub huddled shaking in the bed.  
  
"Oh Gee."  
  
He crossed over quickly.  
  
"Hey, shush it's okay, you're safe Gee."  
  
Gerard jerked backward, his head snapping up, eyes wide and breath ragged for a moment before his brain caught up with who his eyes were seeing.  
  
"M-Master?"  
  
He whimpered timidly.  
  
"Yes my pet, I'm here."  
  
Gerard swallowed, shivering and clinging to himself.  
  
"W-where's _here_ Master?"  
"My home. After our session, you were tired and wanted to rest. I lent you my bed and I took the sofa."  
  
Gerard frowned slightly, what had he missed, and why couldn't he remember?  
  
"We had a s-session, Master?"  
  
"We did. It was to show you that people were wrong in your past and that you are a good sub."  
  
"I don't remember Master."  
  
Gerard said quietly, eyes falling to his lap.  
  
"Do you know how I feel about you?"  
  
Gerard nodded his head a little, unsure.  
  
"You think I'm a good sub, Master."  
  
"And does it matter what anyone else thinks?"  
  
"No Master."  
  
"So what does that tell you?"  
  
"That I..."  
  
Gerard frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't know Master."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"That...that you are my Master, and that I don't have to worry about..."  
  
Gerard shivered, sniffing quietly.  
  
"...about Matt, or anyone else but you, Master."  
  
"That is correct. See Gerard, you know your place."  
  
Frank smiled easily.  
  
"I think you deserve a reward for you correct answers. What would you like?'  
  
Gerard chewed his lip for a moment in contemplation, then released it and looked hopefully at Frank, a small smile on his lips and a blush growing on his cheeks.  
  
"Could we play please Master?"  
  
"Would you like to play here or at the club?"  
  
"Here Master...please?"  
  
"Will you follow me then?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Gerard climbed off of the bed and lowered his head, hands going behind his back automatically.  
  
"Gerard we are not in play mode yet, relax. Would you like a tour of my home first and perhaps something to eat?"  
"Oh um...yes, thank you Master."  
  
Gerard said quietly, dropping his hands to his sides but then finding himself feeling a bit awkward and wrapping his arms around his middle.  
  
"Gerard."  
  
Gerard looked up.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
"Not Master."  
  
Gerard swallowed.  
  
"Sorry, Frank."  
  
"Better. Now, come on."  
  
Frank held his hand out.  
  
Gerard giggled slightly as he placed his hand into Frank's. His cheeks pinked a little.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
*

*

*  
  
"I can't...I can't breathe!"  
  
Frank was rolling on the floor laughing. He had fallen off his chair as Gerard told him about his brother's reaction to finding a vibrator under Gerard's bed when they were teenagers.  
  
Gerard buried his face in his hands to hide the bright colour of his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up, it wasn't that funny..."  
  
He giggled.  
  
"At least it wasn't the big one."  
  
"Wait...how big was it?!"  
  
Gerard peeked over his fingers at Frank.  
  
"The one he found?...only 7 inches."  
  
"And it wasn't the biggest?! Man, no wonder you wanted to try fisting...I mean...uh....sorry?"  
  
Gerard's eyes went wide for a moment before he disappeared behind his hands again and started to shake with silent laughter.  
  
Frank got up off the floor and fixed the chair. He went to the fridge.  
  
"You want another beer?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Gerard answered, trying to stop his giggles.  
  
"...only one more though, I don't want a repeat of when I went to Vegas."  
  
"Oh you have to tell me this one!"  
  
Frank popped the tops on the beers and brought them to the table. He pulled out more of the sandwich fixens.  
  
"Another sandwich?"  
  
"Not a good idea..."  
  
Gerard said with a shake of his head.  
  
"But why is a story for another day. So, Vegas..."  
  
He took a drink then cleared his throat.  
  
"So I went to Vegas with some friends just after I left college. We got up to the usual, drinking, a bit of gambling. Well, one night, we were basically playing truth or dare and I had had a couple beers too many and...and I said dare."  
  
Frank finished making his sandwich and sat back down. He took a pull from his beer after taking a bite and gave his full attention.  
  
"My friend Jacob was the only one at the time who knew that I'm gay, and he dared me to seduce whoever was headlining at the hotel we were staying at. Jacob was also the only one who knew who that was."  
  
"So..."  
  
Frank swallowed his bite.  
  
"...who was it?"  
  
Gerard hid his face again and mumbled his answer into his hands.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
Gerard sighed and dropped his hands, his face was bright red and he couldn't meet Frank's eyes.  
  
"I said...it was Elton John."  
  
Frank was in mid bite when Gerard spoke. He looked up with wide eyes and inhaled.  
  
Gerard looked up as he heard Frank start to choke.  
  
"Frank!"  
  
He jumped up and rushed to Frank's side, patting him hard on the back.  
  
"Cough it up Frank, don't die on me please."  
  
Frank's eyes were watering and his face was turning purple.  
  
"Frank please, breathe for me..."  
  
Gerard started to panic, hitting Frank's back harder.  
  
"I don't know what to do Frank, please be okay?"  
  
His eyes started to roll back.  
  
"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...HEIMLICH!!..."  
  
Gerard nearly facepalmed when he remembered that one first aid lesson he'd taken back in high school. He quickly moved behind Frank and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Hold on Frank, I've got you."  
  
He pulled Frank off of his chair and gave him a quick, hard squeeze around his middle.  
  
The food flew out of Frank's mouth and across the table as he gasped for air.  
  
Gerard sat Frank back on his chair, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to Frank before kneeling down on the floor in front of him, taking his hand.  
  
"Are you okay Frank?...you scared me..."  
  
He reached up and brushed Frank's hair from his face as he tried not to cry with relief.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you choke...I'm sorry."  
  
He looked down sadly.  
  
"E-E-Elton?"  
  
Frank's voice was raspy.  
  
Gerard looked up through his lashes.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
He said hesitantly.  
  
"A-A-And...did you?"  
  
Gerard bit his lip, his cheeks heating up even more as he nodded slowly.  
  
"And d-d-did he?"  
  
Gerard swallowed, then nodded again.  
  
"Wow...I mean...when was this?"  
  
"Well, I was 19, so it was 9 years ago...he was 60."  
  
"I...wow...I don't know what to say? Was it good?"  
  
"Um, kinda?..."  
  
Gerard said uncertainly, squirming slightly on his knees.  
  
"It was sort of vanilla, but for his age, the man had stamina."  
  
Frank kind of stared at the older man for a bit.  
  
"Well...I guess what happens in Vegas really does stay there huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
Gerard chuckled quietly.  
  
"Anyway, that's why I don't drink more than a couple anymore...Jacob basically forced me out of the closet to our friends that night and I was too drunk to regret it til the next day."  
  
"Did they give you an attitude about it?"  
  
"Well, they hacked my Facebook and posted badly photoshopped pictures of male porn with Elton's and my head onto my page for a month."  
  
"Well at least no one would believe that."  
  
"True, but they made a couple that weren't so badly done...they looked real and my mum unfriended me on Facebook and wouldn't talk to me for 2 months."  
  
"And what about now? How are you with your family...I mean other than your brother?"  
  
"Well not brilliant, but mum does at least acknowledge when I'm in the room now."  
  
"Well fuck them, they don't know what they are missing and if they do, they are too stupid to care."  
  
Gerard sighed, looking down and away.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
He murmured with a little shrug.  
  
"Dad never really got me anyway, so him ignoring me is actually an improvement."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Frank gently took Gerard's face and turned it toward him.  
  
"None of that. You are amazing, you are beautiful, you are perfect the way you are."  
  
Gerard smiled softly.  
  
"Thank you Frank, it's a long time since anyone was as nice to me as you are."  
  
"Well that is wrong, you deserve it so much."  
  
Gerard shrugged slightly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Gerard...do I have to punish you?"  
  
Gerard felt a shiver run through his body...he swallowed, shifting slightly on his knees.  
  
"M-Master?"  
  
Frank moved to stand up.  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
Gerard's breath hitched as his hands moved unconsciously to link behind his lower back.  
  
"Y-yes Master."  
  
"Are you going to answer it?"  
  
Gerard nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes Master, you d-do need to p-punish me."  
  
"And why am I punishing you?"  
  
"Because I...I..."  
  
Gerard swallowed heavily.  
  
"Because I don't believe that I deserve y-you being so n-nice to me, M-Master."  
  
"No, that is not why you deserve punishment..."  
  
Gerard tilted his head slightly, he didn't know why if it wasn't that.  
  
"You deserve punishment because you disagreed with me, your Master."  
  
"I understand M-Master. I'm sorry Master."  
  
"Follow me."  
Frank began to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
Gerard trembled as he placed his hands onto the tiled floor in front of him, and crawled after his Master.  
  
Frank wasn't worried. Other than in the kitchen, the rest of his house had a soft carpet. There would be no rug burn. He led Gerard to a door.  
  
"This is my playroom. You can choose to turn back now if you want with no hard feelings."  
  
Gerard sat back on his knees and looked up at Frank with wide, trusting eyes.  
  
"No Master, I...I deserve my punishment."  
  
Frank nodded and opened up the door.  
  
"Then welcome to my dungeon." _  
_  
  



	5. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank smirked.
> 
> "Does that turn you on Gerard? Do you want that to happen to you. Just be taken like that?"
> 
> Frank dropped his voice and changed Gerard's name. Gerard swallowed and nodded...he wasn't sure he could say words right now.
> 
> "You need to use your words little boy. I need to hear your voice."
> 
> Frank was staying in the moment, but asking for consent at the same time. Gerard whimpered, licking his lips.
> 
> "Y-yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So not that may chapter left for this one. Sorry it has taken so long to get this one up, but we should be pretty on time with the other updates again shortly. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoys guys.

 

"I think that's enough time."

Frank finished his drink and then picked up his whip, but it was no ordinary whip, it had light feathers on it for maximum teasing. He headed back down the basement to his play room. He had no lights on, instead he preferred candle glow.

"How are you doing Gerard?"

He knew Gerard couldn't answer him and the muffled whimpering was enough to know the boy was good. He also had not heard or seen Gerard ring the bell that was tied to his hands, just a little jingle here and there associated with his position. Frank had baby monitors in the playroom and throughout the house to hear for the sound. 

"Well, it seems you are taking your punishment well."

Gerard was suspended into the air in a sex swing. He had a vibrating egg strapped to his perineum to stimulate his prostate outside, he also had a vibrator inside of course, pressing against it. The cock ring was still securely locked in place, but Frank could see the boy dripping pre cum. His arms were trapped above his head with the bell secured in his hand still. He was gagged and blindfolded. He was beautiful.

Gerard whimpered at his Master's voice, it was all he could do. He felt shaky and hot, and his mind swam with sensation. Everything was too much, yet not _nearly_ enough. Somehow though, his desire to please his Master outweighed his need to cum...and he _really_ needed to cum.

"Now for your reward."

Frank pulled a large wooden chair up behind the swing. He lowered the swing carefully so that he was the same height sitting. He then moved behind Gerard and whispered in his ear.

"You are not allowed to cum yet."

He pulled the vibrator out and then released the egg. He touched the edge of the cock ring.

"I am going to pull this off and then I am going to edge you, do you understand?"

Gerard nodded, his breath hitching, eyelids fluttering behind his blindfold.

"Good."

Frank lubed up his hands and then reached out gently touching Gerard's cock. He ran his hands up and down his cock lightly.

"Have you ever been edged before?"

Gerard shook his head, whining slightly and unintentionally at his Master's touch.

"So I'm going to tease you by touching your cock just like this, but when you are about to cum I am going to do something to distract you and we will see how long we can prolong your orgasm. Sound like fun?"

Gerard wasn't sure if "fun" was exactly the word he would use, "torture" was probably closer...exquisite torture, but still torture. He swallowed then nodded uncertainly.

The whole time Frank spoke he continued to play with Gerard's cock, he gripped the head, squeezing it in his hand as he reached down and caressed his balls. He felt Gerard starting to tighten up, he reached up and pinched his nipple. Gerard arched at the sharp pain, whining high and needy.

"Shhh, I got you."

Frank felt Gerard calming down a bit and then went back to teasing his cock. Finally after what seemed like hours, Frank heard Gerard moan behind the gag and saw a few lines of cum dribble out. Satisfied he kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Good boy, now let's go again."

Gerard whimpered, but nodded anyway. He'd been right... _exquisite_ torture.

"Let's so for three shall we?"

Frank heard the whimper again and went back to touching him.

(time passes)

Frank covered Gerard up. That last orgasm made him pass out. He had inspected the marks on Gerard and none broke the skin. Still he rubbed cream in them. Then he had moved Gerard to the bed upstairs. Even though he had one downstairs, playtime was over and Frank liked the idea of Gerard being in his bed. He sat at his desk watching the older man for a moment. Then he turned to his computer, lighting a cigarette and cracking the window a bit and got to work.

(time passes)

Gerard groaned and rolled over, whimpering when pain flared through his body...everything ached, but in a familiar way.

"You alright Gerard?"

Gerard gasped, his eyes flying open to see Frank sat there looking at him.

"I um, I...err..."

He looked around and remembered where he was. He looked back at Frank.

"Yes Master, just sore."

He said quietly.

"Not play time Gerard. How about I call you something different so you can tell."

Gerard tilted his head a little.

"Well, my brother calls me Gee. You could call me _that_ if you want?"

"Okay, so Gee when we are not playing."

Gerard smiled and nodded slightly.

"Um...Frank?"

"Yes Gee?"

Gerard shifted a little, whimpering again.

"Could I possibly have an aspirin or something...please?"

"Of course."

Frank went and grabbed his bin.

"I never know if my partner is allergic to anything so I carry all over the counter."

Gerard nodded, smiling slightly.

"That makes sense."

"If you aren't allergic to ibuprofin, I recommend the Motrin. It's great for sore muscles."

Gerard shook his head.

"Sorry, that and cats are the two things I'm allergic to...good thing you don't have a cat, else I couldn't be here."

"Nah, I'm into dogs, but my lifestyle makes it hard to have one so I just visit my mom's."

"Your mom has a dog?"

Gerard asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, she is the sweetest thing too."

"Your mom or the dog?"

Gerard teased slightly with a small giggle and a blush, looking down to hide in his hair.

"Well...both actually..."

Frank chuckled.

"Hey, how about something to eat?"

Gerard looked up with a shy smile and nodded.

"Sounds good, but could I get that aspirin first please?...before I try moving too much."

"Take what you want baby."

Frank didn't notice his slip as he shook the pill box at Gerard. Gerard hesitated for a moment, he _had_ noticed, but after a second, he decided to ignore it. He picked out a bottle of no-name aspirin and tried to open it. He felt his cheeks heating up as he struggled with the child-proof lid. Frank took the bottle and popped it easily. He poured three in his hand and handed them to Gerard with a glass of water. Gerard huffed slightly.

"Hmm, well apparently I have no more dexterity than a three year old..."

He put the pills in his mouth and chased them down with a large mouthful of water, coughing slightly after.

"Good to know..."

He handed the glass back to Frank with a roll of his eyes and a small giggle.

"Maybe I should be calling you Daddy instead of Master." 

"Ah, I don't go in for that kink. Had a client that took it too far and really pushed me out of my comfort zone."

The Dom shuddered at the memory. Gerard giggled.

"I was only joking Frank, don't worry. I had a boyfriend a couple of years ago who wanted me to call him Daddy whenever we were having sex, but I just couldn't help laughing...it's the main reason we split up actually."

Frank chuckled again.

"So food?"

Gerard nodded, smiling wide.

"Ok..."

He started to shuffle off of the bed, but stopped with a pained whimper, his face screwing up and his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets.

"Fuck that hurts!"

"Was I too much? You never rang the bell so I thought..."

Gerard shook his head, teeth buried deep in his bottom lip as he breathed hard through his nose for a moment, eyes squeezed shut. After a few breaths, he released his lip and gave a slightly strained smile.

"It wasn't too much...I enjoyed it."

"Well you look like you are in too much pain to walk so let me help you."

Frank scooped Gerard into his arms.

"Next stop the comfy couch."

Gerard giggled, despite the pain, and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck.

"The aspirin should kick in pretty quick...I'm used to this."

"You shouldn't be though. We need to work up to this kind of pain so next time ring the bell okay?"

"I'm honestly ok Frank..."

Gerard said, shaking his head a little.

"Really."

Frank put Gerard on the sofa and then grabbed a few take out menus.

"It's on me."

Gerard shook his head.

"You don't have to...let me pay half at least?"

"No, I insist."

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well ok...you can pay _this_ time."

Frank smirked and then showed the menus.

"Choose...but choose wisely."

Gerard sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed on it as he considered the the four menus. After a minute he smiled and pointed to a pizza menu.

"You can't go wrong with pizza."

He grinned.

"Wonderful. Do you want pizza or a sandwich or pasta?"

Gerard looked over the menu again quickly then smiled.

"Pizza I think...just a small one though."

"Personal pizza it is. Any toppings?"

"Can they do spinach and ricotta?"

Gerard asked hopefully. 

"Of course baby."

Frank took the menus and went into the kitchen to call. 

Gerard watched him go and frowned slightly...that was twice Frank called him that, or was it three times? He didn't want to have to give this up, but if Frank had caught feelings for him, then maybe he wouldn't have a choice. He decided to wait just a little longer, another week to see what happened because there was always the possibility that he had this wrong. He didn't want to give this up, he really didn't.

Hearing Frank's footsteps as he headed back, Gerard slapped a smile on his face.

"How long's it gonna be?"

He asked as if everything was normal.

"About half an hour. This place is pretty quick. Wanna watch a movie while we wait?"

"Sure, why not. What you got?"

"Well what's your pleasure?"

Gerard thought for a moment...his favourite genre of movies had always been anything with romance in it, but he thought that probably wasn't the best idea right now. His second favourite was horror, as long as they weren't too scary, because then he'd end up hiding in the chest of whoever he was watching with. Now if that was his brother or a boyfriend then no problems, but it could get embarrassing if it were with his mom...or Frank. He decided to take a chance.

"Do you have any horror?...not too scary though."

He asked, blushing at his own caveat.

"Hmmm, how about Bram Stoker's Dracula. That's a good classic and not too scary."

Gerard thought about it...he hadn't seen that movie in a long time but from what he could remember, Frank was right and it wasn't too scary. He shrugged.

"Yeah, ok. That sounds good."

"Okay."

Frank grabbed the DVD and popped it in. He grabbed the remote and sat next to Gerard.

"Here we go."

(time passes)

Gerard had to admit that the pizza place Frank ordered from was actually very good, the pizza was fresh and hot, and the toppings were delicious. He was just biting into the second piece of his pizza when he froze, his eyes widening slightly and his cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden. There on the screen was a scene that he'd somehow managed to forget all about.

_Lucy, Mina's friend, was being lured out into the garden at night..._

Gerard knew what was about to happen and he couldn't help but to press his thighs together at the thought.

_Mina searched for her friend, calling her name..._

Gerard swallowed, his pizza forgotten in his hand.

_She turned a corner in the maze-like garden..._

Gerard felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his neck...he hoped Frank hadn't noticed his sudden stiffness. He squeezed his thighs together again.

_She saw Lucy, on her back on a stone plinth, being fucked by a werewolf!_

Gerard couldn't help it, a small whimper escaped his lips.

Frank was enjoying his calzone. He took a tip from Gerard and had it stuffed with spiniach and also tomatoes and peppers. He was about to take another bite when he heard Gerard whimper. He looked over at him. The older man was shaking and Frank looked at the screen. The werewolf was pretty scary. The make up job was grade A. He touched Gerard's thigh.

"Gee, you o..."

Gerard jolted, his eyes turning to meet Frank's, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Whoa, hey baby are you okay?..."

Frank moved closer to Gerard.

"Is it too scary for you?"

Gerard swallowed and shook his head.

"N-no sir."

He murmured instinctively.

"Gee..."

Frank took the pizza from Gerard's hand. He turned his face to him.

"...your pupils are blown and you are shaking, that's a sign of fear."

Again, Gerard shook his head, his breathing getting heavier by the second. His eyes flicked down to his lap as he unconsciously licked his lips. Frank looked over at the screen. There was nothing scary on at the moment, but he kept the remote in his hand to turn it off if he needed to. 

Gerard shivered, his eyes sliding to the tv.

_Lucy was now laying on her bed, hands sliding down her body as Dracula watched from the window..._

Gerard swallowed...why did he agree to watch this?

_She was writhing now, Dracula's clawed shadow on the wall as he molested her with his mind._

He looked back at Frank, body feeling _really_ hot. Frank looked at the screen and then back at Gerard.

"Oh."

Frank smirked.

"Does that turn you on Gerard? Do you want that to happen to you. Just be taken like that?"

Frank dropped his voice and changed Gerard's name. Gerard swallowed and nodded...he wasn't sure he could say words right now.

"You need to use your words little boy. I need to hear your voice."

Frank was staying in the moment, but asking for consent at the same time. Gerard whimpered, licking his lips.

"Y-yes sir."

Frank moved closer crowding Gerard in. He took a second to look at the TV again and saw that it was the scene where the brides of Dracula take the character Keanu Reeves plays. Frank heard Gerard whimper under him and he saw he was looking too. He leaned into his ear and whispered, letting his tongue graze the shell.

"I can do that to you. Overload your senses, make you beg me to fuck you. Would you like that?"

Gerard whined, lifting his hips, searching for friction against his already painfully hard cock, still trapped in the now too tight pants that Frank had put him in.

"Please sir, please."

"Should I undress you and take you slowly or should I rip your clothes off and fuck you hard and fast?"

"H-hard sir...please sir I n-need it _so_ bad!"

"You are sure."

Again Frank wanted consent.

"Yes sir...please fuck me hard sir...pleeease."

Gerard whimpered, almost crying with need now.

Frank growled and reached up tearing off the shirt he put Gerard in after their play session. He leaned in and bit his neck as he pulled and squeezed one of his nipples. He pushed Gerard's legs open and shoved his covered cock against the thin fabric covering Gerard's.

"Look what you did to me. You gonna take care of it?"

Gerard squirmed, shaking and whining.

"Y-yes s-sir."

Frank undid his pants and pulled his cock out, he grabbed Gerard's hair and pressed his face into his crotch.

"Suck it bitch."

Gerard opened his mouth obediently, swiping his tongue over the tip once before sinking down, taking Frank in as far as he could go. Frank held Gerard's hair and started to fuck his face. Gerard gagged a couple times then forced himself to relax and breath through his nose. He clenched and unclenched his fists to stop himself from touching his own cock through his straining pants.

Frank fucked his face a few more times and then pulled Gerard off. He was panting.

"Color. Green Yellow Red. Where are you?"

Gerard coughed a little as he caught his breath.

"G-green sir."

He said with a voice that was already fucked, and tears running down his red cheeks.

"Good."

Frank knew that colours would be easier right now. He threw Gerard back, not worried because the pillow was there. He then literally tore the older man's pants apart and exposed him. Gerard gasped, then moaned at the removal of the painful constriction on his manhood.

"You can't cum, but I'm not putting a ring on you."

Frank grabbed the lube out of the side table draw. He kept it everywhere just in case. 

"You can stay on your back or get on your knees and get fucked like an animal."

"Knees s-sir...please?"

Gerard said shakily.

"Turn around then and show me that ass."

"Y-yes sir."

Gerard said, scrambling around onto his knees, his back now facing his Master. Frank took a moment to admire the pale smooth surface of Gerard's perfect ass.

"Fuck baby, another time I wanna make that ass red, but for tonight I'm gonna make it white."

He leaned over and spread Gerard's cheeks and pressed his face in. Gerard cried out, his fingers gripping at the sofa cushions as his back arched at the feeling; it felt like forever since anyone did that to him...he'd missed it. Frank was loving the taste of the older man, but he was greedy and wanted more. He slicked up his fingers and pushed two in next to his tongue. 

"Uh fuck."

Gerard breathed out, pushing back unconsciously. Frank was going to say something, but his dominating side just kind of slipped out the window. Gerard was special to him and he had been denying it. He pulled away and slipped in a third finger, mouthing at his ass cheeks. Gerard whimpered, his whole body trembling with need.

Frank opened Gerard up carefully like he was something precious. The fire was gone replaced by a smoldering burn of need. Gerard's arms shook beneath him for a moment before he fell down onto his elbows, ass up in the air even more. He loved being taken care of, but right now he just wanted to be fucked really _really_ hard.

"Please sir, please."

He whined.

"Yeah yeah, I got you baby, don't worry."

Frank pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom going to tear it open and then stopped.

"Gee, I-I wanna fuck you without a condom. I know we are both clean and..."

"Yes..."

Gerard said without hesitation.

"Just fuck me pleeeease."

Frank tossed the condom away and slicked up his cock. It had been so long since he took anyone bare and that thought made him want to cum. Gerard whined in anticipation...he needed this so bad...he wanted to feel it for days. Frank shook himself out of it and moved up behind Gerard pressing against him and sliding his cock around the slickness left by him and the lube. Gerard tried to push back, willing Frank to just fuck him, to just...

"Use me sir...please."

"Oh I will. I will use you for my pleasure until I am satisfied and only then will you cum, you got that bitch?"

"Yes sir...oh yes please sir."

Frank placed the head of his cock against Gerard's opening and pushed in just slightly and then stopped. Gerard whined, high and needy. Frank moved the head in and out of Gerard in quick bursts, but not pushing any further. Gerard huffed, he needed more. Frank continued to tease the man under him. Gerard was hard and frustrated, his cock hanging dark and heavy between his legs, leaking precum all over Frank's couch. He whined, trying to push back.

Frank slapped Gerard's ass.

"Don't move I said."

Gerard moaned as his cock twitched hard. Frank continued to fuck him with just the head of his cock for a while. He could hear the frustration in Gerard's voice as he fought not to move. Then at the last minute Frank pulled back again and then pushed all the way in at once. Gerard cried out, his back arching and his eyes rolling back as he saw white...Frank had hit his prostate dead on, first time. His cock leaked heavily.

Frank didn't give him a chance to breathe, he did it over and over again. Gerard fell from his elbows onto his chest, his face pressing into the couch cushions as he whined and moaned, shaking and trying really hard to remember how to breathe. He wasn't going to last long like this; it just felt so fucking good!...but he knew he had to hold on, because he wasn't allowed to cum. He could feel sweat and tears soaking his face, but right now he didn't give a shit...he was in fucking heaven!

Frank reached underneath and started to stroke Gerard.

"No cumming baby remember?"

Gerard whimpered.

"Y-yes s-sir."

Frank contniued to stroke Gerard as he pounded into him. Gerard bit at the cushion beneath him and just took it...he had control enough to hold on, at least he _hoped_ he did. Frank was getting close. He could feel it. He wanted to see Gerard when he came. He pulled out and smacked his ass.

"Turn over."

Gerard gasped and did as he was told, scrambling over onto his back, his hard cock bouncing onto his stomach, precum dripping into his belly button. He knew he was a mess, face covered in drool, sweat, tears and snot...but he didn't give a shit right now, he just wanted more.

"More...please sir?"

Frank took a moment to admire what he did to the older man. He pressed back inside groaning as the heat took him back in. He moved his arms to the side of Gerard's body and pressed his face into his neck.

"Fuck you feel so good."

Gerard shivered, closing his eyes and clutching his hands into the fabric of the couch. He was so close he could taste it. Frank began to lick and suck the skin he could reach. Gerard tasted good every where. He move up and nibbled on his ear lobe slowing his strokes down.

"Easy baby, we have all day. I can hold out and prolonge this deliciously."

Gerard whined desperately, shifting and raising his hips a bit...he didn't want this to last forever...he loved being teased, but now he just really needed to cum. Fresh tears started to slide down his messy face. Frank felt the tears and looked up. He licked one away licking his lips. He then licked them all away and swiped his tongue over Gerard's lips. Gerard whimpered, his mouth opening slightly as he shuddered...his mind was short-circuiting right now.

Frank was thrusting inside as he licked his lips tasting Gerard on them. He wanted more. He leaned in and kissed him. Gerard froze, his eyes flying open in surprise...this wasn't in the contract...they _don't kiss_! After a second or two he started to try to stop this. He turned his face away, his hands coming up to push at Frank's chest.

"No..."

He objected weakly, knowing that sex was one thing, but kissing meant feelings and he'd said...he'd _told_ Frank that he didn't want that.

"No please."

Frank went to answer Gerard, but his orgasm rushed over him and he lost all his words as he started cumming. He had never had a kiss set him off before. Gerard sobbed quietly, screwing his eyes shut as he let Frank finish. His own cock was still hard, but he had lost his desire to cum. Frank completely passed out. 

Gerard lay shaking beneath Frank for a minute, too freaked out to think straight. When he started to hear quiet snoring coming from the younger man, he carefully wriggled out from under him, wincing as Frank's softening cock slipped out of his body. He knelt on the floor next to the couch and looked at Frank for a moment, the smaller man was smiling in his sleep, sweaty and spent. Gerard shivered, he didn't want to say goodbye to him, Frank was a good man and in different circumstances, he'd be a good friend...or more. 

Gerard shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pushed himself up onto his feet. He grabbed a blanket that was on the back of an armchair in the corner of the room and lay it carefully over Frank, then picked up the pants and cringed...they were basically shredded from when Frank ripped them to get to him. Gerard swallowed and frowned, he shook his head again and headed to Frank's bedroom. After a small search, he found a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. They were a little short on him, though not noticeably, and otherwise they fit ok. He got dressed in them and found his own shoes and jacket. 

On Frank's nightstand, there was a notepad and pen. Gerard picked them up and started writing...

_Dear Frank,_  
I'm sorry. I can't continue with our contract. I know you said that you wouldn't let your feelings affect things, but you kissed me, I know your feelings are there and I don't want to lead you on at all so I have to say goodbye.  
I think my clothes are down in the basement, so I'm going to borrow some of yours to get home in, I hope that's ok. I'll wash them and return them to you at the club ASAP...don't worry about returning mine.  
Again, I'm sorry Frank. You're a good man, but I can't do feelings in this, I'm sorry.  
Goodbye, G. 

He put the note on Frank's bed, then headed back downstairs. He looked into the living room and saw that Frank was still sleeping.

"Bye Frank."

He whispered before quietly leaving the house and walking away, phone in hand as he called his little brother for a ride home.


	6. Confession is Good for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, I am going to ask you some questions Scum, and when I don't like your answer, my friend will let you know."
> 
> Gerard nodded in understanding, his hands clenching, fingernails digging into his palms to keep himself together...and to remind himself why he was here.
> 
> "Nod for yes, shake for no, understand?"
> 
> Gerard nodded shakily. 
> 
> "Good. Now tell me why you left your Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So one more to go and then this lovely fic is finished as well! We are just running through them aren't we! ^0^
> 
> If you guys are following me on Twitter, you will have seen the art for the next fic that my Clueless!Gee and I have planned! WE can't wait! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_***Time stamp- one month later***_

"No Mikey, I'm ok. I just don't feel like going out this weekend...yeah, I know...no, you don't need to come check up on me...no, I'm not about to do something stupid. I'm fine, promise..."

Gerard sighed as he listened to his brother worry down the phone for a few more minutes until he couldn't take any more.

"Look Mikes, I gotta go...yeah ok, I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Kristen for me...see ya bro."

He hung up and chucked his cell to the other end of the couch, watching it bounce before it slipped off the edge and onto the floor.

"Fuck."

He muttered, but couldn't really find the energy to move to pick it back up. He lay his head against the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. 

Ever since that day at Frank's house, Gerard had done everything he could to have as little human interaction as possible. He would get up in the morning, shower, dress, drink an unhealthy amount of coffee, then leave his house to go to work. He would put in his earbuds and blast Bowie loud enough that everyone around him knew that he didn't want to engage in conversation, and he'd head to the train. He wouldn't speak to anyone at the station, or on the train, or when he got off the other end. He wouldn't talk to or even make eye contact with anyone as he walked the two blocks to the library, earbuds still in place. 

When he walked into the old building, he would head straight to the staff room to drop off his coat, wallet, keys and unfortunately; his iPod and earbuds, then he would get to work, restocking returned books and straightening shelves. At lunch, he would sit alone in the staff room, or across the street in the little park if the weather was nice, and read with his earbuds back in until it was time to get on again

If he could help it, he wouldn't talk to another living soul during his entire work day.

After work, Gerard would collect his coat, wallet, keys and iPod, push in his earbuds and turn his music up real loud, then start his journey back home. When he reached his house, he would generally change into pyjamas, order take out online so he didn't have to talk to some idiot over the phone, then settle on the couch and watch a crappy movie til his food arrived. After he'd eaten, he would watch another movie, and usually fall asleep on the couch about half way through...that was now an average day for Gerard; long, dull, monotonous and kinda lonely...but he just couldn't face the possibility that he had made a mistake.

Gerard missed Frank, but he didn't want to...wasn't supposed to. It was just supposed to be a contract...there were never meant to be feelings involved, because feelings always lead to hurt and heartbreak, and Gerard wasn't sure he could take another one of those.

* * *

"N-Nine"

*crack*

"T-Ten."

"Okay, that's enough."

Frank put the whip down and grabbed the salve.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"Huh?"

"You seem distracted lately if I may state."

"You may and yeah, I am. Sorry that the scene was not what you wanted."

"It's alright. It wasn't bad."

"Yeah it was. You never even went into subspace."

"Frank...it's alright."

"I...I miss him."

"Come on, let me get cleaned up and we can go get coffee and talk."

"Thanks Andrea."

*

*

*

"So that explains why you have only been taking on female clients and even then, sort term contracts."

"I'm not even sure what happened. I mean I have his note still and I take it out and read it all the time. I did end up getting familiar with him, but I wasn't trying to force a relationship. He made it clear that he didn't want one and..."

"Frank, stop, you're in love with him."

"I am aren't I? Oh man Andrea, I really fucked up this time. I don't even know where he lives, he's only come to my house."

"Well can you look him up?"

"I...look he made it clear he didn't want to...and I broke the contract and..."

"Frank."

Andrea laid a hand over his.

"I feel like such a fool."

"Why don't you go see Gabe. He might be able to help you."

"No, no I think I just need a break. Maybe a vacation. I have the time."

"Whatever you need Frank. You know I will be there when you get back."

"Thanks Andrea."

He kissed her cheek and then finished his coffee.

"You want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm gonna call my husband."

"Alright, see you when I get back."

He kissed her cheek and then left.

*

*

*

"Sure Frank, you take care."

"What's going on?"

Frank's going on vacation for a bit. I'm letting him use our cabin.

"That's nice of you Gabe."

"He's a mess right now."

"Yeah, I could tell."

Gabe sighed. He wished Gerard would have contacted Frank again, but there had been nothing for over a month now. He wondered where the sub was and what he was doing to contain his itch.

* * *

Gerard sighed, it was his day off, so he didn't even have work to distract him. He had spent the morning cutting and colouring his hair...it was now short, choppy and blue, and he'd spent the last hour sat on his couch watching bdsm videos that used to turn him into a quivering mess, but now they just made him think of Frank. Frustrated and not even the tiniest bit hard, Gerard clicked off his laptop and got up. He pushed his feet into his Converse by the door, grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall, and his wallet from his jacket pocket, then left the house.

After locking the front door, he walked over to his car, that he rarely ever used, unlocked the door and climbed in. He started the car and drove off with no destination in mind.

He'd been driving down random streets for about half an hour when he realised where he had ended up. Sighing, cause it seemed like his body knew what it wanted, even when his mind had no idea, Gerard pulled over and turned off the car. He looked up at the house he'd only been to just that once, and though part of him wanted to drive far away, another _stronger_ part wouldn't let him.

Gerard got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He hesitated for a moment, then rang the bell. He waited, and waited, and rang the bell again...but nothing, there was no one there. Biting his lip cause he could feel a part of himself breaking, he turned and headed back to the car. He got in and started it up before driving away... _this_ time, with a definite destination.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up opposite the club. Madam Ballato was stood outside, smoking a cigarette and texting on her phone. She looked up as he closed his car door with a small bang, and trotted across the road to her. She smiled wide at him.

"Hi, haven't seen _you_ in a while...you're a little early, we're not open yet."

Gerard shook his head.

"No I...I'm looking for Frank. I went to his house but...is he here?"

"I'm sorry, but he's gone away for a while."

"He's gone?...do you...do you know when he's coming back?'

Gerard's voice cracked slightly, but Madam Ballato didn't comment.

"No, I'm sorry I don't."

Gerard sighed, looking down.

"Ok, well thank you anyway."

He turned to leave.

"He misses you, you know."

Gerard stopped and looked back, his eyebrows raising. Madam Ballato smiled kindly at him then tossed away the end of her cigarette and headed back into the club, closing the door behind her. Gerard frowned slightly, then went back to his car, climbed in and set off again.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up outside another house that he'd only been to once...his last hope. Gerard turned off the engine, got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He took a breath, then rang the bell. After a moment, the door opened and Gerard looked up at the tall man.

"Master Saporta?...please help me?"

"Gerard, what can I do for you?"

Gerard swallowed...why was he shaking?

"I...I need to see Frank...do you know where he is Master?"

Gabe stepped back and bade Gerard to come inside. Gerard nodded and stepped into the entryway.

"Th-thank you Master."

"I am not your Master Gerard, just call me Gabe."

Gabe shut the door and walked into the living room.

"Have a seat."

Gerard nodded and sat down nervously on a large black couch...he felt like he should be kneeling...like he should _always_ be kneeling.

"It's been a while hasn't it Gerard? How have you been?"

"Not...not good."

"Why not?"

Greta walked in with two glasses of water and lemon. She sat them down and smiled at Gerard before leaving again. Gerard looked at the glass, then back at the other man.

"I need...I need my Master."

He said, lowering his head submissively.

"You have no Master, Gerard."

Gabe picked up his glass and took a sip. Gerard whimpered slightly, he couldn't help himself.

"What are you here for Gerard?"

"I thought..."

Gerard swallowed uneasily.

"I thought you might know where he is."

"Perhaps I do, but why would I tell you?"

Gerard felt his lip tremble and bit down on it hard for a moment...he would not cry.

"Please?...I'll...I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"A-anything."

"On your knees."

"Yes Master."

Gerard slipped off of the couch and onto his knees, his head lowered and his hands behind his back.

"Don't call me that, you have no right. You are so far beneath any sub I have ever had and it sickens me to even hear your voice."

Gabe pointed to a door. Gerard whimpered.

"Y-yes Sir, of course Sir...I'm s-sorry Sir."

Gabe walked over and opened the door. Gerard could see stairs. He looked at the stairs, then up at the Master...he waited for instructions.

"Well what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"N-no Sir."

Gerard said shakily, crawling forward toward the door. Gabe waited till Gerard was down the stairs. He has not turned any lights on yet. He moved down quietly and then grabbed two things off the shelf. Gerard waited nervously on his knees, head down, hands behind his back.

"Lift your head up."

Gabe waited and then placed the blindfold on him and then gagged him with a open holed ball gag. Gerard shivered...he hadn't realised quite how much he missed this.

"Crawl till I say stop."

Gabe watched as Gerard did what he was told. He didn't try to protest at all. If he wasn't so angry at the sub and bent on punishing him, he would be very impressed. 

"Stop."

Gerard did and Gabe grabbed his arms lifting them. He chained them up in the air, high enough to pull a bit, but not enough to take him off his knees.

"You will stay there till I return."

He then put a string with a bell around his neck.

"You do not deserve a collar yet, but I have a monitor in here, if you are distressed shake your head and I will hear the bell."

Gabe said nothing else as he made his way up the stairs and out of the room.

*

*

*

Gerard didn't know how long he'd been there, but he would stay there all day and all night if it meant that Master Saporta would tell him where Frank was...he _needed_ Frank.

* * *

"Geeze Gabe, what the fuck was so important that you had to make me come here to tell me?"

Frank walked into Gabe's house exhausted. He just did a four hour drive because Gabe said he had to tell him something in person.

"Gee's here."

"What?"

"Gee, your Gee is here."

"My...I don't have him."

"Oh shut the fuck up Iero. You have been just as fucked up without him, as apparently he has been without you."

"What do you mean fucked up?"

"I got a call from Lindsey right before he came here. He came by your house looking for you and then went to the club."

"Where is he?"

"Basement."

"Basement...what did you do to him Gabe?"

There was an edge of concern and protectiveness laced with possessiveness under it.

"Calm down, I just blindfold and gagged him and strung his wrists up. He said he would do anything if I told him where you were."

Frank licked his lips.

"Do you think he meant it?"

Gabe smirked.

"Let's go find out."

*

*

*

Gerard heard the door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs... _two_ sets of footsteps?

"Hello Scum. Have you been enjoying yourself? Did it give you a chance to think about what you have done?"

Frank winced at Gabe using that word. Still he said nothing.

"I brought a friend to help me teach you your lesson, I hope you don't mind and even if you did, I don't fucking care."

Gerard shuddered. He hadn't been spoken to by a Dom like that in a long time...he'd hoped to never hear the like again. He didn't know who the other person in the room was, but he would do whatever, _take_ whatever to get the information he needed.

Frank knew more about Gerard's past than Gabe did. He knew about the other poor excuses for Doms he had that treated him like dirt, and he wondered if this was wise. Gerard did nothing to indicate that he was in distress though so Frank just stayed quiet. Gabe walked up to Gerard, grabbing his face. 

"At least you seem to know your place."

Gabe pushed his face away.

"I am going to undo your hands and you are going to strip for us."

Gerard whimpered, but nodded slightly...he could do this, he just had to remember that it was for Frank...to _see_ Frank. Gabe watched as the sub didn't even rise and managed to get his clothing off while still on his knees. He then was surprised that Gerard put his hands back up.

"Oh, you like that positions huh?"

Gabe obliged and locked his hands back up again. Frank just stared at the soft white flesh he had missed so much this past month. Without realising it, he reached out and touched his back, caressing it lightly. Gerard shuddered...it's for Frank, it's for Frank, it's for Frank...he chanted in his head. Frank pulled back feeling it ripple through his finger. He looked at Gabe, but Gabe was focused somewhere else.

"Now, I am going to ask you some questions Scum, and when I don't like your answer, my friend will let you know."

Gerard nodded in understanding, his hands clenching, fingernails digging into his palms to keep himself together...and to remind himself why he was here.

"Nod for yes, shake for no, understand?"

Gerard nodded shakily. 

"Good. Now tell me why you left your Master. Was it because he mistreated you?"

Gerard frowned behind his blindfold...that wasn't why at all, quite the opposite in fact. Gabe nodded to Frank and Frank lifted the thin flogger and brought it down on Gerard's back.

*crack*

"I asked you a question Scum."

Gerard whimpered, then shook his head in reply.

"Was it because you didn't like what he was doing?"

Gerard hesitated a second before shaking his head again...no, he _really_ liked what Frank had done to him, maybe a little too much.

"Was it too much for you to take?"

Gerard paused, thinking...the physical stuff was just the right side of too much, the emotional stuff though...

*crack*

Gerard whined behind his ball gag...he couldn't answer that.

*crack crack*

Gerard trembled, tears leaking from his eyes to soak the blindfold. He shook his head slightly, knowing that the strikes would just continue until he gave them an answer...even if it was only half true.

*

*

*

Frank was in awe. Gerard took so many strikes and still didn't answer all Gabe's questions. Now he was in nothing and on all fours. Gabe had Frank put a cock ring on Gerard that did the opposite of a normal one. Frank felt almost sick that Gerard assumed it was a compete stranger touching him.

Gerard was shaking violently, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could actually take. If it were Frank, he would be in heaven right now, but it wasn't, it was a stranger and they were touching him way more intimately than he was comfortable with. 

"You know Scum, this would have been over long ago if you were just truthful, but I can see now it's because you like to be treated like this. You like to be humiliated and abused don't you?"

Gerard whimpered pitifully, shaking his head. 

"Oh I think you do."

Gabe got down next to Gerard's ear.

"I think you secretly love it. That's why you left your Master, he wasn't treating you like you know you deserve. He should have just taken you any way he wanted to. Just fucked you anytime and left you to rot in his basement. Maybe that's what you need. Maybe that's what we should do to you? Would you like that?...hmmm? Let my friend here just use you like the scum that you are."

Gerard shook his head violently, feeling the ties holding the ball gag in place loosen as he started to panic. Gabe moved up behind Gerard and caressed his back.

"Yeah, treat you like a fucking animal and then throw you away like you did to your Master."

Frank was getting worried now. He was starting to think that Gabe was going to far. Gerard continued to shake his head as he started to struggle against his bonds...if he could just get rid of the gag...

"Gabe...I think..."

Gabe turned to Frank and silenced him. Frank had known Gabe for a long time so he continued to trust him.

"Look at you shivering with the idea. Yeah, I knew I pegged you right. You were wasted on someone like Frank. He was too good of a master for you."

Gerard started thrashing violently...he _had_ to break free. Suddenly the ball gag came completely loose.

"NO! NO PLEASE I NEED FRANK, PLEASE STOP PLEASE, I ONLY WANT FRANK, PLEEEEASE."

He babbled loudly as he continued to struggle to free his hands. Frank dropped the flogger. He ran to Gerard and hugged him.

"I'm here, I'm here baby, I'm here."

He looked at Gabe.

"Release him!"

Gabe moved quickly to open Gerard's bonds. Gerard continued to struggle, too panicked to realise what was happening, or who was holding him.

"FRANK, FRANK PLEASE, I WANT FRANK PLEASE SIR PLEASE."

"Gee, look look!"

Frank tore the blindfold off flooding Gerard's eyes with light. Gerard screwed his eyes shut, flinching from the light and shaking...trying to pull away.

"Frank...Frank p-please."

He whimpered, his voice failing him as tears streamed down his face. 

"Shhhh Gee, listen to my voice, concentrate and listen to my voice."

Frank began to talk, soothingly running his fingers through Gerard's hair. Gerard curled up, drawing his knees to his chest as he trembled but _slowly_ Frank's voice started to break through his sub-fogged mind.

"F-Frank?"

"Yeah, yeah it me, I'm here, I'm here."

Gerard forced his eyes open as he continued to shake uncontrollably. He looked up at Frank.

"I c-couldn't find y-you Frank...d-don't l-leave me...p-please?"

His fingers clutched at Frank's shirt with white knuckles.

"Not going anywhere. Never gonna leave you. Promise."

"Cold Frank, s-so c-cold please, please Frank, please?"

Gerard whimpered, pressing himself into Frank's warm chest as he shook badly...though not just from being cold. Gabe grabbed a blanket and draped it around the shivering sub.

"I'll leave you two."

"Thanks Gabe."

"Anytime Frank."

Gabe patted Gerard on the head.

"You did well."

He then left the room. Gerard couldn't keep his eyes open and let them flutter closed.

"I...I'm s-sorry Frank."

He murmured, breathing in Frank's warm scent.

"No, no, no apologies. We were both wrong, let's leave it at that."

"No F-Frank..."

Gerard stuttered out.

"I was a b-bad sub...I'm s-so s-sorry."

"Stop it right now. This has nothing to do with being a sub. This has to do with crossing boundaries that you didnt want me to."

Gerard shook his head.

"B-but I've d-done that t-too."

"When, what have you done?"

"I tried n-not to, I r-really did."

"What, talk to me Gee, this is me Frank, not Master."

Gerard raised his head, his eyes glassy as they opened to look up at Frank.

"I...I fell f-for you M-Master...I didn't m-mean to."

"Gee...I fell for you too. Isn't it better that we fell together?"

"M-Master...c-can you be my Master a-again?... _all_ the time?"

"Can I be...more than just your Master?"

Gerard blinked at Frank for a moment.

"Like h-how?"

"Like we actual date and get to know each other outside the BDSM world and we learn to mix the two together and then maybe if you still feel that way, we can be a 24/7, but for now let's just see where it takes us."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Gerard's lips.

"Y-you mean like...like boyf-friends?"

"Yeah Gee...would you be my boyfriend?"

"C-can I s-still call you M-Master?"

"Of course you can my pet."

"Y-you still want m-me to be y-your pet?"

"I want you to be my everything."

Gerard's smile widened.

"Then yes...I w-want to b-be your...boyfriend..."

He felt his cheeks heat up, which was nice because the rest of him was still really cold. He shivered.

"Frank?"

Frank was smiling so wide he cheeks were aching.

"Yes baby?"

"Y-you didn't say but...d-do you l-like my hair?"

Frank chuckled and ran his fingers through Gerard's hew hair cut.

"I like you no matter what you look like, but yeah baby, I think you look hot and I can't wait to show you off at the club. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I really want to meet Mikey."

Gerard's eyes widened.

"I...I mean yeah but I..."

He stumbled over his words, cheeks heating up again.

"What?"

Gerard chewed on his lip as he considered his words.

"Mikey knows s- _some_ of what I'm i-into...b-but not all. He's p-protective cause of m-my p-past...I c-can't call you M-Master in front of h-him, even if we're 24/7."

"I can respect that."

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

Gerard shivered violently.

"C-can we please g-go somewhere warmer?...l-like your place?...please?"

"I would like nothing more than to bring you back...home Gee."

Gerard smiled, snuggling against Frank for warmth.

"C-can I g-get dressed first p-please?"

"In a second."

Frank looked at Gerard. His skin was glowing from the sweat that was covering his body and Frank just had to lean in and lick it away. Gerard shivered, a whimper escaping his lips.

"M-Master."

"You taste delicious my pet and when I get you to my house I am going to taste every part of you."

"Yes Master, p-please."

Frank gathered Gerard in his arms and carried him up the stiars, grabbing his clothing as he went.

"So I take it that you are leaving?"

Gabe smirked at the top of the stairs. Gerard whimpered, burying his face a little into Frank's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

Frank carried Gerard to the bedroom and helped him get dressed. Then, even though he didn't have to, he scooped him up again and carried him out to his car to bring his pet home.


	7. 24/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What should I tell him Sir?"
> 
> Frank smirked.
> 
> "For every item he adds to the list you will get five smacks."
> 
> "Yes Sir."
> 
> A minute later the phone pinged. Gerard opened the new text and groaned.
> 
> "What does it say Gee?"
> 
> "I'm really going to kill you MikeyWay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! Another fic ended! Thank you so much for being patient with us and understanding that time zones and work schedules are a bitch. ^0^
> 
> A bit of inspiration for this fic comes from an amazing fic written by _***ladyfoxxx***_ yet another fantastic writer we lost along the journey, but her work lives on here...as long as she doesn't delete it, so read fast guys and download cause you never know I found out the hard Way. @~@
> 
> AnyWay, check out [Price of Pretty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/167830) , trust me, you won't be disappointed. The whole Dom!Frankie series is pretty amazing too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_***Time Lapse~ One Year Later***_

"Look, there's nothing I can do about it Mikey...it's not my fault the plane's delayed..."

Gerard listened to his brother whine through the cellphone as he looked up at the board. Frank and Gerard were supposed to be in the air now, but there was a delay because of some security issue that Gerard was only vaguely concerned about.

"Yes Mikey, I'll text you when we land...no...no, we'll get a cab to yours...yeah, ok...ok...black and red...yeah, ok...I will...yeah...ok, ok bye Mikey, see you soon...yeah, you too...bye."

Gerard hung up and handed his phone back to Frank with a soft smile.

"Mikey said to say hi, Sir."

Frank laughed. It was still the one thing he had not gotten used to about his pet, soon to be his husband.

"I have a feeling he said more than that Gee."

A year ago, Frank met Mikey for the first time. Met isn't exactly the right word for it. What he got was a 'Hello, you must be Frank', and then he was on the ground having been punched in the face and knocked out by his head hitting the concrete step of he Way's home. When he came to, he got to see what the brute that took him down looked like.

"You're a skinny motherfucker."

He remembered Mikey laughing and telling him that everyone said that. After that moment, things were alright. Frank helped Gerard explain to Mikey about his life style and that he had been into it for years, but never felt like he had the right partner. Frank was proud that he filled that slot so well. Once that was done, it was easy for him and Gerard to slip into a routine which eventually became a 24/7 relationship. There were times where they were just Frank and Gerard, but those moments were rare and appropriate. More often, they were Sir and Gee and they both liked it that way.

***Attention please, flight 248 heading to Newark Liberty Airport will now begin boarding.***

"That's us Gee."

Gerard smiled.

"Yes Sir."

He stood up, his hand automatically moving to his collar as a man in a suit gave him a funny look. He wasn't ashamed even a little bit, he was _proud_ to be Frank's pet, but that didn't mean that others accepted it though, and he'd received a fair number of barbed comments since he began wearing his collars outside of their home, even a few threats...it made him nervous sometimes.

"Gee...what did I tell you?"

Gerard lowered his hand, and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"That I should ignore people who give me looks, because you'll protect me and keep me safe, Sir."

"That's correct and whose is the only opinion of you that matters?"

"Yours Sir."

"Good boy."

They boarded the plane and Frank let Gerard have the window seat. As he snuggled against his body, Frank wrapped a hand around Gerard's back and touched the collar tugging on it a little. Gerard hummed happily, loving the tightening feeling.

"Settle in my Pet, we have a long flight."

"Yes Sir..."

Gerard snuggled a little, then looked up at Frank.

"Sir?"

"Yes Gee?"

"Can I lean my head on your shoulder Sir?...please?"

"Of course my pet."

Gerard made a small happy noise and rested his head, practically purring against Frank's neck as he relaxed in. Frank smiled and closed his eyes as their plane headed down the runway.

*

*

*

"I got the luggage Gee, what did Mikey's text say?"

"He asked us to pick up a bottle of wine, cause his cat got on the counter and knocked the bottle he got onto the floor. He asked for white wine Sir..."

Gerard answered, his eyes still on the little screen.

"He also asked if we could pick up some milk."

"Well then, we should rent a car, cause a cab is no longer ideal."

Frank and Gerard made their way to the car rental kiosk. 

"Here, watch the luggage while I do this."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard stood by their cases quietly, his head lowered slightly and his hands clasped loosely in front of himself. He watched as Frank joined the queue a little way away.

"Well hey there Kitten, are you lost?"

A man walked up to Gerard noting his collar.

"Looking for a nice cozy home and an owner to take care of you?"

Gerard shook his head, the little bell on his collar tinkling lightly. He kept his eyes on Frank, hoping he'd come back, or turn around and see what was happening.

"What's the matter sweetheart, can't you speak? Is your mouth used for something better?"

Gerard chewed on his lower lip, shaking his head again...he wasn't meant to talk to strangers.

"I know, why don't I get you a saucer of milk and we can see if we can loosen that tongue of yours up."

The man put an arm around Gerard's waist. Gerard tried to pull away, alarm flashing in his eyes.

"N-no."

He squeaked out, hoping the man took that as his answer.

"Oh you do talk and what a sweet voice you have, can I hear it again?"

He moved his hand from Gerard's hip to his ass. Gerard gasped, panic starting to set in.

"No, stop please."

He whimpered, trying to push the man away.

"Now Kitten you aren't being very good for me. Do I have to punish you?"

Gerard could feel his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to break clean out of his ribs. He started to struggle, trying to fight the man off as tears spilt down his cheeks.

"Let me go, let me go."

"HEY!"

Before anyone could stop it, Frank punched the guy in the face. He skidded across the floor into the wall.

"What's going on?"

A police officer walked up.

"That man was molesting my husband while I was on line for a car."

The officer looked at Gerard.

"Is this true Sir?"

Gerard swallowed, one hand pressed to his chest as his heart started to slow down again.

"Yes officer. I told him no but he just wouldn't leave me alone."

"I see. Did he violate you in anyway?"

Gerard nodded, frowning lightly.

"Yes, he touched my ass."

The officer wrote everything down and then had Gerard sign it.

"So we will call your brother's place where you will be staying if we need more from you. Sorry if this slimeball ruined your trip Mr. Iero."

"He asked for it! Ask him! Why is he wearing a fucking dog collar!? Ask the freak!"

Frank did his best to keep his cool in front of the officer.

"What my husband's fashion choices are does not give you the right to touch him as you please. He said no, that is what matters."

"Whatever, wait till I sue you for hitting me, short shit."

"That's enough out of you."

The cop led the guy away. Gerard shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself and looking at Frank with wide, nervous eyes.

"I didn't even speak to him Sir, n-not until he touched me and I said no...I told him no Sir, I promise I did."

"Stop, stop right there. This has nothing to do with us, this has to do with you. In a situation like this, you stand up for yourself like the man I know you are. Don't think for one moment that I would ever punish you for protecting yourself in any form."

Gerard sighed shakily and stepped closer to Frank.

"Can I...can I have a cuddle please...Frankie?"

"Of course baby. Come on, I got the car, let's get out of here. We'll get some ice cream from that shop you like before I get your brother's stuff. I think you deserve it."

Gerard smiled slightly.

"That'd be nice..."

He said quietly.

"Can I get raspberry whirl please?"

"Whatever you want baby."

Frank led Gerard to the carport to get their car.

*

*

*

"Open wide Gee."

Gerard giggled and opened his mouth wide, keeping his eyes locked on Frank's. Frank guided the spoon in watching Gerard close his lips around it and then make a face.

"Not as good as raspberry huh?"

"No Sir. What was that one again?"

"Banana fudge ripple."

Gerard wrinkled his nose up.

"Yeah, no Sir, I don't like that one...I'm not a fan of bananas."

"Well thank you for trying it. Now why don't you text your brother and let him know we landed and that we will be getting the wine and milk shortly."

"Yes Sir..."

Gerard said, smiling as he took the phone that Frank handed him and tapping the button for text. There was another message from Mikey waiting for him.

"Sir?...Mikey asked if we could pick up a couple of lemons too."

"Christ by the time we get to the store he will have a whole shopping list for us!"

Gerard looked down.

"What should I tell him Sir?"

Frank smirked.

"For every item he adds to the list you will get five smacks."

Gerard swallowed.

"Yes Sir."

He started typing. Frank waited patiently for Mikey's answer. A minute later the phone pinged. Gerard opened the new text and groaned.

"What does it say Gee?"

Gerard whimpered slightly, then started reading the text.

"It says; a bag of green apples, a can of spray cheese, a head of lettuce, a bunch of bananas, a dozen mixed donuts and a bottle of toffee syrup."

"Does he really eat that fake cheese shit?"

Frank shook his head, there were some things he just didn't get about the Ways.

"Well...I suppose we should get going then."

Frank rose from the table and collected the empty containers to toss them.

"Oh and Gee?"

Gerard looked up as he was trying to do the math.

"Yes Sir?"

"Keep track."

Gerard nodded.

"Yes Sir."

He stood and followed behind Frank, still adding up his smacks. 2 lemons plus 1 bag of apples, 1 can of cheese, 1 head of lettuce, 1 bunch of bananas, 12 donuts and 1 bottle of syrup...

"That's 19..."

He mumbled quietly to himself.

"19 multiplied by 5 smacks equals...fuck...that's 95 smacks...damn you Mikey."

Frank held the door for Gerard and as he walked out, he tapped him in the ass making him jump.

"Just a reminder."

Frank laughed as they made their way to the car.

*

*

*

Gerard pouted as he picked out 6 green apples...there were none pre-bagged.

"That's another 25 smacks..."

He mumbled grumpily before tying the top of the bag.

"I'm really going to kill you MikeyWay."

Frank snuck up behind Gerard and wrapped an arm around him. He whispered in his ear.

"Wanna cut your punishment in half?"

Gerard nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Sir, please."

"There is an area where there are tables with long cloths. If you blow me there, I will take away half the smacks."

Gerard's eyes widened.

"In _here_ Sir?"

"Is that a no?"

"No Sir, of course not."

"You have a choice in this Gerard."

"Then I would like to half my punishment Sir...please."

"Well then...I am in the mood for a cup of coffee."

Frank paid for the food and then headed to the small eating area. He purchased a cup of coffee and found a table in the corner, partially hidden from the other shoppers. There are only two other tables occupied and no children cause Frank would not do that. He sat down with the coffee and pulled Gerard next to him.

"Take your time Gee and when you are ready slip under."

"Yes Sir."

Gerard sat quietly for a couple of minutes, his eyes flicking around to make sure he wasn't being observed...then slipped silently underneath the table. He settled on his knees and reached out to pull down Frank's zipper with nimble fingers before carefully fishing out Frank's already half-hard cock. Frank did his best to school his face as he sipped his coffee. He had pulled the cloth down more so it was covering to the floor. This way he could see what Gerard was doing. Gerard leaned in and licked up the underside of Frank's big cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth in one go, his eyes locked with Frank's until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Fuuuuck."

Frank hissed quietly. Gerard pulled up slowly to the tip, swirling his tongue before sliding back down and starting to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Frank tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He brought a hand down to rest in Gerard's hair.

"Good boy, such a good boy for me. Love your mouth on my cock."

Gerard relaxed his throat and took Frank in deeper until he could bury his nose in the hair at the base of Frank's cock. Frank dug his fingers into Gerard's hair and started to pull on it. Gerard moaned quietly and swallowed around Frank's length...he loved the feeling of Frank, hot and heavy on his tongue. Frank cracked his eye a bit and saw that there was only one table still occupied and it was closest to the entrance and they were people watching in the store. Boldly he took a handful of Gerard's hair and started to use him and fuck his mouth. Gerard closed his eyes and let his mouth be used, his hands linked loosely behind his back.

Frank almost forgot where he was as he let a moan escape. The man turned around and Frank quickly turned it into a yawn. He shrugged at the man and smiled and the guy smiled back. Gerard gagged slightly but made no attempt to pull off. Frank waited for the guy to turn around again and then moved his hand to the side of Gerard's face in an apology. Gerard opened his eyes, tears escaping to roll down his cheeks. He hummed softly for Frank to continue.

Frank was immensely proud of his pet right now. He decided to go for it. He fisted Gerard's hair once more and fucked his mouth hard and fast. When he felt close he shoved his face down into his crotch and held it there as his eyes rolled back and he bucked his hips up. Gerard took it, swallowing around Frank's cock, ready to milk it dry.

The guy got up and left just in time cause Frank bucked up so hard that he hit the table and the cloth slid off. He caught it in his free hand half way off, but still had Gerard mostly hidden.

"Oh fuck, oh God!"

His orgasm hit him hard and he pushed his cock to the back of Gerard's throat, cumming straight down it. Gerard swallowed as much as he could before he started to choke...even then he didn't try to pull off. Frank let go so Gerard could pull away as he pulled the table cloth back into place. Gerard pulled off and coughed as quietly as he could, his face red now. Once he'd caught his breath, he wiped his face dry of tears, spit and cum with the bottom of his shirt, then looked up at Frank for the signal that it was safe to reemerge.

Frank nodded and then when Gerard came up, he put himself together and went and grabbed a bottle of water. He brought it back and opened it for Gerard.

"You were perfect my pet, all is forgiven."

"Thank you Sir...so I only have to take half the smacks now?"

Gerard asked quietly, in between sips of water.

"No Gee, you don't have to have any...unless you still want them."

Gerard thought for a moment then smiled softly at Frank.

"Maybe just a few, Sir?"

"I think we can do that. Come on, let's get out of here, Mikey is probably wondering where we are."

Frank and Gerard left the store and got into the rental. They drove down all the familiar streets till they got to Gerard's...now Mikey's house. Frank didn't even try to stop Gerard from getting out of he car before him. He grabbed the groceries and headed to the door just in time to see it open.

Gerard grinned wide at his little brother.

"Hi Mikey."

Frank saw Mikey give Gerard a hug and then followed them into the house.


End file.
